Paper Heart
by BlueLightningShinobi
Summary: When Roxas finds a ring that can create anything he desires, anything he imagines, he only thinks of one thing. One thing that causes troubles he never expected. When his best friend, Axel, gets involved, Roxas gets even more than what he wished for. Switched POV. Fast paced. Very light story, light plot. BoyXBoy: Double Akuroku, Side Zemyx. Co-write.
1. Ember

**The beginning of a wonderful story by Blue and me, She-wolf. Roxas finds this ring and creates someone... can you guess who?**

**She-Wolf(Abby)**

**_The moon is friend, little wolf_**

**Canada? ~Blue**

**It begins, my pawns. This is a story She-Wolf and I decided to create. I write all of Roxas's POV whilst she writes all of Axels. We switch for the third characters POV, somewhat randomly. The POV seems a little off what I usually do. A lot off. But, hear that I let She-Wolf decide everything about the the POV so it comes as a challenge. I guess. It was hell to write and I would find myself switching to past tense and it was confusing... But hey thats what editing is for. In the end it doesn't even matter. (Have I mentioned I like Linkin Park?) Anywho... enough of my senseless babble, onward to the story! **

**-Blue**

**_Watch the sky_ **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Ember**_

**Roxas**

I walk down the dirt trail that is littered with dead leaves. The air is crisp and cool this late morning. I sigh, adjusting the sketchbook held firmly in my arms. Axel is busy doing who knows what, so the usual hang out at the clock tower was put on halt. That, of course, leaves me utterly bored, in search of a decent thing to draw. At least I escaped my mother, who would not have hesitated to make me sit down for a marathon of chick flicks if she found out that I didn't have plans. I will make this clear-if I must, I only watch chick flicks with Axel. Not my mom. Why? Because my mom gets too emotional and ends up sobbing during most of the movie, ugh. Maybe I'm exaggerating a tiny bit, but that is definitely how it feels.

No one usually comes into the forest, at least not as deep as I go. There's this stupid legend of a ghost that lurked among the banks, stealing the hearts of those who venture too deep.

That's crap.

Just some idiotic story made up a long time ago, probably by the ancestors who lived in the castle near the edge of the forest. Still, there are those who believe it. Those who don't, don't care enough to go deep anyway. That doesn't matter though, as long as I get time to myself.

I sit at the base of a tree, my legs crisscrossed with my sketchbook opened on my lap. The roots of the tree in front of me look strange. They look as if they are all expanding and flowing like a waterfall from a crevice in the lower trunk. The whole thing makes the tree look much more elegant and ancient.

I sigh again. What do I do when I'm bored? I go into the forest alone to draw trees and think about how much more fun I would be having with Axel. Even though I like to think my world doesn't revolve around the redhead. That idiot.

Either way, I digress.

The cold wind blows past my swirl of spiked hair and shakes the branches and leaves of each tree gently. Sunlight glitters and flashes, illuminating my sketchbook in bright spots as the edges dance in the breeze.

Something flashes ahead of me. I blink, thinking I might have imagined it or it wasn't really anything. It flashed again, in the crevice of the roots of the tree in front of me. I squint, moving forward on my knees curiously. Propping myself up with one arm, I reach into the roots. Apparently, logical Roxas isn't here at the moment. It could be an animal's home, which I am now invading and I could have my fingers bitten off at any moment now. Can't blame me, though, I'm bored. So curiosity got the best of me, if I must admit it.

I feel around until something smooth and oddly warm grazes my fingertips. I pull it out and go back to my place leaning against the tree. I hold it up, twirling it between my fingers to get a full view. It's beautiful actually: a ring.

Emerald green vines, with small metallic green leaves wrapped around a glowing orb, the color of fire. Red, yellow, and orange swirl around inside. I slip it on. It's slightly large so I put it on my left thumb. The curiosity and distraction melts away. I stare blankly at the new subject I plan to draw. It is a squirrel with light brown fur and a bright bushy tail. It paid no attention as I bring my knees up to rest my sketchbook against my legs, sketching quick lines that serve as the outline of the squirrel. I soon lose myself in my drawing, in deep concentration.

"Squirrels are weird," I mutter quietly as I finish the drawing, brushing away the eraser shavings left over with my left hand.

Then it blinked…and by 'it' I mean the squirrel…on the paper.

I stare, dumbfounded, as the lines moved on the paper. My squirrel extended out, peeling, and solidified, looking exactly like the original squirrel. I gape at the squirrel eyeing me from the top of my sketchbook. After a moment, it jumps and scurries away, leaving my page blank.

"What the hell?" I say aloud, voicing my thoughts. I personally think I reacted well considering the squirrel I drew came to life. "How the fudge did that happen?" I am visibly perplexed.

I quickly sketch a ladybug, it being the first thing that came to mind. I watch it expectantly, twirling my pencil between my fingers. Nothing happens.

"Well, I feel stupid," I mutter, twisting the ring on my thumb. I grin, an idea or realization or both in my head. I run my left hand with the ring over the drawing. As expected, the lines start moving, the ladybug getting smaller. The bug solidifies, bright red, just as I imagined it.

I put my hand down, letting the ladybug crawl over my fingers. It crawls to the tip of my pointer finger before flying off. The whole idea does not surprise me… there is magic in this world. Technically.

I grin, grabbing my sketchbook and get up. I have such a bad idea forming as I head out of the forest.

oOoOoOo

Upon reaching home I dash up the stairs to my room. I jump onto my checkered bed with my sketchbook in my hands. I grab the picture of Axel and me that was sitting on my dark wood nightstand.

In the picture he was giving his signature smirk, with an arm slung over my shoulders. I was laughing at something he had said, looking up at him. The redhead's striking, beautiful, green eyes fixed on the camera. That's kinda why it's my favorite picture…I smile at the picture, tracing the side of Axels face with my thumb.

I mentally slap myself.

"That idiot, making me like him," I mumble to myself. It was about a year ago when I, I guess, started to develop feelings for him. I could tell when I started getting uncharacteristically jealous of when he would hang out with his other friends. Especially Demyx. Everyone loves Demyx, the happy-go-lucky musician, who is nice to almost everyone. It wasn't until Axel pulled me into the group and I became friends with them that I relaxed a bit. They are amazing people; the group of Riku, Kairi, Demyx, Sora, and Zexion. I was still slighty jealous of Demyx until I was informed that he and Zexion—a smart, more to himself kind of guy—were actually dating. I kind of felt like an idiot but as long as no one knows…

Well, it was that and the fact that the thought of being with him or kissing him didn't bother me at all, not that I imagine things like that…heh.

Whatever.

I begin to sketch Axel's sharp and exotic features. I blush slightly at the thought of him, biting my bottom lip in an attempt to concentrate. When I am halfway complete with my drawing of Axel my cell phone vibrates. I pull it out of my jean pocket and open the message.

**_ 'Hey Rox, sorry we couldn't hang out today. I'll make it up to you whenever you want.' –Axel _**

I grin before texting my reply: **_'I'll hold you up to it.'-me _**

I put my phone down and continued to draw my friend. I considered telling him about the ring but eventually decide not to. I'll keep it to myself for a while.

oOoOoOo

I hold back the picture, admiring my work. It's as perfect as possible for being the redhead. My heart speeds up as I swiped my left hand over the drawing.

He grins at me and my eyes widen in slight curiosity and wonder. The pictures arm grew larger as it extended out of the paper so I put my sketchbook down on the bed and back up. Amazed, I watch as slender, solid limbs stretched out of the notebook. The drawing oddly crawls out, lifting himself out along with his spikes of red hair.

"God, that felt weird", the Axel drawing announces when he finally escapes the page, rolling his shoulders back. He sits comfortably on the bed right next to the now black page. He smirked again at me, green eyes bright with amusement. His hair was wild and brilliant red like fire.

"Roxas, are you just going to stare at me?" He raises a red eyebrow at me.

I shake my head, "It's just kind of strange… you look so much like him it's almost scary."

"Well technically I am him" he scoots forward so his legs hang off the side of the bed before continuing, with a knowing smile, "I just know about your major crush".

I can already feel the heat rising to my face because of his comment but I manage to ask, "How?"

"I got all the emotions you drew me with memorized," he answers with a nod. All the emotions? Ha… okay… maybe.

"Oh," I mutter, shifting closer to question, "What about him?"

The drawings shrugs, "you don't know, I don't know. But… you are definitely someone I'd like" he winks at me but I ignore it.

"Hmph, well…" I trail off. I don't know what I would do with him now, after I created him.

He spoke after a moment, "I'm sure you'll get confused so you can just call me Aku. Aku, got it memorized?" he tapped his temple, leaning forward with a grin.

I smile, just like Axel. Just like Axel. My smile disappears as I think about it. Just like Axel… as in troublemaker, cocky, living, breathing, loud Axel.

"Uh, I'm starting to think this wasn't a very good idea." I comment, looking over my redhead creation. See what boredom does to me? I don't think! Ugh.

A pillow hits my face, making me utter an involuntary "umph" at the sudden shock.

"Just enjoy my company, damn it. You get two Axel's. Imagine that." He raises his eyebrows suggestively, a lopsided smirk appearing on his idiotic face.

I pick up the pillow and throw it back at him with furrowed eyebrows ordering, "Shut up". He blocked it with an arm, stupid smile still plastered on his face. I sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

oOoOoOo

* * *

**So comment, if you want. I won't force you or anything. Unless I need to... I promise you won't be _completely _ignored.**

**Seriously, though, I enjoy comments and constructive criticism. Tell me (Us) what you like, what you didn't like. Ask questions (I love questions). Hell, tell me your favorite color! I will respond to colors, I promise. How does that sound? I think it's great. That can be our little thing, yah know? At least for this story**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	2. Alive

**Hehe, Aku being so childish! Which is endearing, he's like, "Oh my god, I'm alive! Alive!" I had fun writing this chapter. I especially like the ending.**

**She-Wolf**

_**Moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Enjoy my lovely friends chapter, in Aku's POV because obviously she can't be Axel yet. this is the character we share, I hope the switching POVs isn't confusing. What lovely comments so far... though still no colors... surprising... (Not really). I Shall write better next time!**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter two**

_**Alive**_

**Aku**

I'm sitting here, staring at my hands like a dumbstruck idiot. I can't help it. I'm alive! breathing, blinking, pulsing blood, beating heart. I feel amazing!

Roxas has gone down to get us some snacks because I'm starving! Do you know what it feels like to starve? No, I guess not. This is amazing, amazing, amazingly awesome! (Okay I'm overreacting…maybe a little…). It's just that a few moments ago I was nothing but a drawing.

Now look at me. I stand, somehow still a little wobbly; my legs shaking like a newborn calf. Soon, I'm jumping around the room, pumping my fists in the air. How good is it to be alive! Okay I'm feeling a little silly jumping around like a crazy person, but I love the feeling that courses through my veins.

The door opens and closes. I stop right in the middle of doing a cartwheel (Roxas's room is pretty big) and collapse in a heap on the floor. I look up at Roxas's face.

"What on god's green earth are you doing, Aku?" he demands, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Uh, just testing my flexibility," I reply.

"Well stop making such a racket. If my mom sees you…" he just shook his head, spiked hair wiggling with the movement. I jump up and wrap my arms around his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"But Roxas, don't you know how this feels? To be alive? I can touch taste, see, smell, and hear! It was great of you to create me, Rox. Thanks." And with that I twirl him around and plant a big kiss on his cheek.

Roxas looks cute when he blushes and I reach out to touch his bright red cheeks. They're warm, so warm. I plop down on the bed and pop a chip into my mouth. The saltiness awakens my deep hunger.

"I think I'll just take the rest of these, thank you very much," I say, taking the rest of the snacks. I watch Roxas. Roxas watches me.

For a long moment (and kind of comfortable silence) neither of us moves nor talks. The only sounds are the _crunch crunch crunch _of me eating the chips. Suddenly a wide smile spreads across Roxas's face.

"Let's go for a walk… and have a little fun".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm flying through the trees. Well, no. I'm not flying. I'm jumping from tree to tree like an excited squirrel. But it feels like I'm flying. My spikes red hair billows behind me, the air blowing in my face, carrying the sweet piney scent of the forest with it. Roxas is right beside me, his blue eyes (big, gorgeous, sky blue eyes) sparkling with the suns light.

A carefree smile is on both of our faces and we share a wonderful harmony. My black cape (which I stole from someone backyard, hanging off a laundry line) swirls behind me. We drop down to the clearing below.

"This is where I found the ring," says Roxas, pointing to a hollow in a tall pine tree.

"Hmm…" I ponder, "Who do you think left the ring there?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrug in response to his question. As he gazes up at the lazy, fat, white clouds up in the heavens, I sneak around him and place a centipede at the base of his neck.

"Wha-?" Roxas looks down at his shoulder and jumps about fifty feet in the air. "Aaaahhh! Aku! Get it off, damn! It tickles and feels gross!"

My sweet laughter (yes, I think my laughter is sweet) fills the air as I watch Roxas roll around in the grass, trying to get rid of the creature that crawled around his chest under his shirt.

Finally, I decide to end his suffering and pluck the small thing off his back.

"What the sweet-fudge was that for?" Roxas demands. I can sense the suppressed laughter beneath his mock anger.

"I dunno," I giggle, "Just wanted to see your reaction. Come on, you said you wanted to have some fun".

"Oh, really?" a devilish smirk spreads across his face and he turns and runs. "Catch me if you can, slow-poke!" he calls over his shoulder, his short form disappearing into the over-sized leaves.

"Can't outrun me, Roxas," I murmur under my breath, leaping into one of the nearest trees. I hear his twinkling laughter up ahead.

Soon I burst into a much larger clearing… and I'm greeted by a splash of water. At least, that's what I think it is. (I'm still new to this world, hang on with me). This sparkling, clear blue liquid surrounds me. Another splash soaks the front of my black t-shirt and my face.

Blinking rapidly, I make out Roxas standing waist deep in water, laughing his butt off.

"You should see the look on your face. Dumbstruck awe."

"Well, I'm sorry if I look like a moron. Does… does this hurt you?" I ask, dipping a tentative finger into the water.

"Yes, Aku. This is going to swallow you up and drag you down to the floor to slice you to pieces." I'm new, but I know sarcasm.

"Well, this water feels like burning you. With its iciness!" I jump into the shallow lake, accepting the sudden rush of cold, and smack the surface with the palm of my hand, soaking Roxas clean through.

A startled yelp escapes his lips and then the war is on! Both of us run around the water, wetting each other until we're soaked through to our underwear. We made a quick trip to the grass to strip down to our shorts before jumping into the water again.

At one point, I slipped under the surface and yanked an unsuspecting Roxas into the water. We burst through the surface, sputtering, me laughing like a hyena and Roxas choking on the water.

"I _cough _am going _cough _to _cough cough_ get you!" Roxas shouts. His expression is sour but his eyes sparkle with humor.

"I'm too fast for you!" I call back, diving under the surface again, away from his reach.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After an afternoon of splashing, threats of "you little mouse!" "I'll get you!" and choking numerous times (I had about a gallon of water in my stomach), we lie across from each other, our heads touching, gazing up at the fading blue of the sky.

"What is this called?" I ask softly, I'm not quite sure.

"A sunset. Beautiful isn't it?" Roxas murmurs in response.

"Yes very beautiful"

"Aku?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"…two questions then?"

"That is your second question"

"Ugh," Roxas heaves an exasperated sigh, "Fine a bunch of questions!"

"Hehehe," I giggle, "yes".

"Okay, thanks. Um, do you… do you think Axel likes me?"

I ponder this for a second, "it's a possiblility".

"Oh… Aku? Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did again"

"UGH! You know, I think you're going to be impossible! But… I'm glad I made you."

"Thanks… what was your question?"

For a moment, no answer, then, "I forgot".

Of course he did.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Axel will be involved in the next chapter. Oh yeah, pretty damn excited about that. Can you tell how me and She-Wolf's writing styles are different? I honestly doubt you read this bit of authors notes but you have no idea how much this stuff will explain.**

**-Blue**

**_Watch they sky_**


	3. Meet Pavement

**I quite like this title, it suits it very well. Comment a color? Yes? No? Okay... **

**Well, this is the next chapter I wrote.**

**-Blue**

**_Watch the sky_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Meet Pavement**_

**Roxas**

I woke up to the vibration of my cell phone. Shifting, I pull the phone from under my pillow. What day is it again? Oh, right, Sunday. The checkered covers are halfway over my face so I adjust my grip to see it. I flip open the phone to see a couple of text messages from Axel:

**_'Are you awake?' –Axel_**

Then a couple minutes later:

**_'Hey, Roxy, wakey wakey! Get your lazy ass out of bed.' –Axel_**

I let out a slightly annoyed groan before I remember something, turning to face the other way. My warm blanket slips off my face and exposes my shoulders to the cool air.

Aku is sleeping noiselessly on the floor, his long, slender arms wrapped around his pillow. The blanket was halfway on top of him, hanging from the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on. I smile, amused. He must have fallen off it.

By the time we got home yesterday, it was fairly late. My parents had already went to bed so it was easy to sneak Aku back in. They're kind of used to me being in and out of the house at random times so they weren't worried.

Aku looks peaceful, sleeping there, his chest rising and falling from soft breathing. I smile before replying to Axel:

**_'I'm surprises YOU'RE awake, Ax' -me_**

Another message came not even a minute later:

**_'Yeah my mom wanted me to go shopping for her. I'll have to head out soon.' –Axel_**

**_ 'Sucks for you'-me_**

**_ 'I WAS going to invite you to join me but…' –Axel_**

**_ 'You're not going to trick me into helping. Maybe we can do something later today… I have some things to tell you.'-me_**

**_ 'Alright, looking forward to it' –Axel_**

I put my phone on my nightstand; I don't want to leave the warmth of my bed quite yet. I have to tell Axel about the ring and drawing him eventually. There is no way to keep that a secret for too long.

After doing nothing for the span of ten minutes I finally decide to exit my bed. My warm, amazing bed; I should have stayed. I make my way over to Aku, my feet making soft padding noises on the floor. His plain black t-shirt was riding up, exposing his thin muscular stomach. I nudge him with my foot in a lighthearted attempt to wake him up. He merely stirs, staying in peaceful sleep.

"Aku wake up," I order, nudging him again, harder this time. The redhead moves and mumbles something incoherent before his eyes flutter open. Aku squinted, mind still waking up.

"Morning, Roxas," he says. He looks like he's about to say something else but then he looks around, noticing where he is. Looking back up at me he asks, "Why am I on the floor?"

I shrug, "Was about to ask you the same thing". I watch as he sits up, taking a look stretch.

"Want something to eat?" I offer.

"Will you were an adorable maid outfit when you're bringing it to me?"

Really? No comment. I roll my eyes, "Of course, silly, how else would I?" I'm practically drooling with sarcasm.

He grins at my reply as I disappear into the kitchen. I come back a moment later with an armful of food that consists of poptarts, granola bars, and bananas.

Aku was staring out the window when I came in. He feigns shock when he sees me, "you lied to me, Roxas. I thought we were friends".

"Darn, I must have left it at the dry cleaners".

He grins before taking a bite of the poptart he grabbed. I flop down on my disheveled bed to eat a banana and watch as Aku spins himself in my rolly-chair. He stops spinning to glance out the window.

"Can we go into town today?" he asks hopefully

I shake my head, "can't risk it. Anyway it's not very entertaining there". I'm probably speaking from my own dislike of too much human contact, but hey. He shrugs and I don't notice the look he has of someone planning utter destruction. He squints outside, a questioning look on his face.

"What's that?" He asks to both himself and me.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That! Come look."

I slide off my bed to stride to Aku and the window. Upon reaching it, he points. I peer at the red, bolted object and let out a long, weary breath.

"That's a fire hydrant".

I turn to look at Aku but it was too late. The taller guy already bolted out of my room.

"Aku!" I call after him, running past my mother who asks something along the lines of, "since when was Axel here?" I ignore her, focused on the target in front of me. We don't live very far from the town, it's about a three minute walk. Aku laughs vainly and he finds the main plaza of twilight town.

"Aku, stop you idiot!" I called out, though the twirl he does to avoid a group of people impresses me.

"Quit being so up-tight, Rox." He says, slowing down slightly.

"You can't just run off like that, dipshit" he was still a ways ahead of me.

"What could happen?" He turned around to face me, walking backwards onto the street. He was just a couple of yards away. "you can't catch me anyway, proved that yesterday, can't handle all of my epic-ness". He turns quickly to start running again, like a dense idiot.

"Aku, wait don-"it's too late. With a loud _thud _Aku successfully gets hit with a car. With the impact, he slides a couple of feet away from the car, rolling and tumbling on the pavement. I hurry over to him when I see its safe.

"That freaking hurt," Aku complains, rubbing his semi-scraped limbs.

I open my mouth to speak; to comment on how much of a dense idiot of annoying he is, but another voice interrupts me.

"Are you alri-Roxas? What are you…" he glances at Aku, "what the…?"

I stare silently at the redhead who spoke, eyes wide. What a damn coincidence. I force a laugh, rubbing the back of my neck, "well, ha, it's kind of a funny story, Axel".

Axel double-took from me to Aku, who was smirking and somehow simultaneously wincing. Hmm, Axel is looking…No, shut up, brain.

After a moment Axel finally spoke, "get in the car, then".

oOoOoOo

Axel parks the car in front of the clock tower, taking the keys from the ignition and stuffing them in his pocket. The engine automatically died down, becoming silent. I watch him quietly from the passenger seat, waiting for him to speak. Axel glances at me before turning to Aku, who is sitting in the back seat, watching both of us with a knowing grin. I swear if he says anything…

"What the hell, Roxas."

I sigh, preparing myself for the inevitable, "Axel…" I trail off. How to explain? Both redheads look at me expectantly.

"I found a ring that makes drawings come to life. I drew you and _that _is what came out," I point at Aku, who nodded even though I said it like an insult.

"I'm Aku, got it memorized?"

"Uh, I'm Axel" the original redhead says, probably deciding it was pointless to use his own catchphrase when the other already did. Axel turns to me, striking green eyes filled with disbelief, "you're joking right?"

I fall forward, resting my head against the dashboard with a small _thump_. I sigh, watching my hands as I pick at my nails, "Who the hell would look exactly like you?"

"Who wouldn't want to?" I can practically hear his smirk, "there something wrong with how I look?"

I shake my head against the dash and say, "No, that's not what I mean and you know it. Look, I'm telling you the truth and I can prove it". I look at him from the corner of my eye, turning my head sideways slightly. He still looks skeptical, but knowing him, he is all in.

"How about some birds?"

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Little sarcasm with the maid outfit thing. (A lot -Blue). Haha, Aku gets hit by a car! It's his fault for running outside like the dense idiot that he is.**

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**He freaking deserved it. Damn idiot. -Blue**


	4. Fun

**Hello, Pawns. Axel, finally involved. A quick chapter by She-Wolf in the original idiot's POV. Maybe a plot will actually develope! ****_Wouldn't that be great?_**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter four**

_**Fun**_

**Axel**

I am either: dreaming, hallucinating, going crazy, or this is really happening. Right now, I have no idea. I want to believe Roxas because this is totally epic, but totally insane.

I can't deny what I'm seeing, the colorful bird's wings brushing against my cheek, so soft, so real. Yup, the rings power is real. Those drawn birds really did peel and grow out of the page. Now, the page is blank, as if nothing had been drawn.

The ring had glown slightly, just a dim fiery glow. The beautiful, intricate designs of the beautiful ring. The vines seemed to pulse with life, as if at any moment they would grow, stretch out and grab me.

Ember. That's what Roxas calls it, gazing at it with wonder.

"So…" I say, "I'm not crazy".

"Nope," Roxas shakes he head.

"Hmm, okay," now, I turn to Aku, the other Axel. I step forward and he slips off the hood of my car, we stand face to face. Slowly, I raise my right hand. Aku does the same, with his left. I wiggle my fingers. He does, too. I let myself fall to my knees. He does the same.

All my moves he repeats. A mirror image of me. The only difference I can see is… well… none. (I'm still moving around and Aku mirrors me. Ha, ha. We must look like silly idiots right now.). No, wait.

Now that I look more closely, I can see the edges of Aku's body shimmer and fade slightly, with his movements. You can only tell if you squint.

"Alright, stop it. Stop copying me." He wouldn't. He only mouthed back my words. "Enough! Its… freaky". Aku smirked and bounded to Roxas's side. He wrapped an arm about his waist and pulled him closer.

Jealousy flares deep inside me, I do not like that arm around Roxas's waist. That should be me! (Yes, I like Roxas, just in case it wasn't obvious. Who wouldn't like Roxas?). Aku notices my discomfort and Roxas's tries to lean away from him, avoiding my gaze.

What if Roxas likes me? No…yes… a guy can hope, right?

"Well, Axel," Aku pipes up, "why don't we go to the forest and have a little race? So that you know I'm real, hmm?"

A challenge I cannot resist.

"Let's go, I want to see what you've got".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm way ahead of Roxas and Aku. The wind whips my red hair back even more, bouncing slightly as I run. I am awesome. Too fast for them, ha, ha.

I was a little too caught up in my gloating to notice that a string was stretched out in front of me. So that's how I end up sprawled across the earth floor. Wild, booming laughter explodes as I sit up slowly.

"You should see the look on your face right now," Aku laughs, "Ha oldest trick in your book". True, true.

With my fire, I set ablaze the grass behind him. I let it take shape of a raven, a glowing raven that screeches loudly at Aku.

"Holy crap. Wha-what is that?!" Aku yells, running to take cover behind Roxas. I snicker devilishly.

"It's my fire," I respond. Oh, how I love to mess with people.

"Hey, can I do that?" Aku asks.

"Wait!" I yell. Too late. Two trees beside me burst into flames. To avoid the whole forest catching fire, I draw the fire toward me. The suddenness of extra power leaves me on my hands and knees.

Damn. Aku's power is nothing like mine. It's too strong, unstable, uncontrolled.

"_Do not_ do that again, you hear?" I order.

"Cool yourself, Ax," Roxas speaks for the first time since we got here. His warm tone melts away my annoyance. He has that sort of effect on me.

"So double trouble now, huh?" I ask.

Roxas smiles.

Yep, double trouble.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

What to do? What to do? Two trouble makers are never a good thing. That is, for everyone else. For now, us three: Roxas, Aku and I, will have some _fun._ (I still can't take my eyes off Aku, he resembles me too much). First, we let everyone's clothes fly away.

When we go to every clothesline and let loose every piece of clothing, we laugh contently as people scramble for their undies. Ha, ha, you don't see underwear flying in the breeze every day. Like majestic unicorns.

Feeling excited with mischief, we touch every car in twilight town so that the air is full of honking and blaring alarms. Just a little bit of innocent things.

We're having so much fun we almost forget that we have to go home. So we visit the big water fountain in the center of town. We sit together, looking up at the stars that slowly appear as night creeps in.

I am very aware of Roxas watching me out of the corner of his eyes. He thinks he's so secretive and cocky. Pah-lease. I look at him and tilt my head to the side. When I flash him a smile, he blushes lightly and averts his gaze.

Aku doesn't fail to notice our small exchange. He scoots closer to me so I have to scoot closer to Roxas. Our thighs brush against each other.

Suddenly, I feel nervous. My heart is hammering against my chest and my pulse quickens. I've been next to Roxas before. So why are my feelings acting up now? I glance at Aku, he gives me a smug smile.

He knows. About my crush.

Wait, wait, wait. Crush? Okay, well yeah, even I can't deny my feelings. But, crush isn't a word I like to use. But… what if Roxas doesn't feel the same way? Ah, not the time to think about that.

Somewhere along the walk back to the clock tower (we left the car there), under the stars, my hand slipped into Roxas's. We glance at each other and look away with shy smiles, but we didn't let go of each other.

I didn't notice Aku slip away. I didn't notice that a loneliness began inside him as he watched Roxas and I walk hand in hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**Axel can't believe he's got a clone! Although, personally, I think Axel thinks he's hotter than his clone. (That's because he is ~Blue). Now, whats up with Aku?**

**She-wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_


	5. Loneliness

**Pawns, guess whose being Aku? Thats right. This is one of my favorite chapters just because I like the rain... and Shakespeare. Oh, and I want to mention that we never planned for them to have powers. So ****_Thank-you so much _****She-Wolf, for that ****_little surprise_**** in the last chapter. Now ****_I'm _****going to be the one that has to ****_explain_**** the freaking random fire. But, it does make this better in the future...**

**-Blue**

**_Watch the sky_**

* * *

**Chapter five**

_**Loneliness**_

**Roxas**

He is holding my hand. That hand, oddly warm to the touch, that could create fire at will, but that could be so gentle in mine. I swear I'm about to go Shakespeare here: 'I profane his hand with my freaking un-worthiest hand, but _damn_ is it gentle', and he would be like, 'Man, you wrong your hand way too much'. (My version of Shakespeare-Hell yeah). I made Axel the girl. I made Axel Juliet. I bite my lip to keep from laughing; he has the hips. But _god_ he was holding my hand.

We used to hold hands when we were kids but that was a pretty long time ago and it was more of a friend thing…? I really hope that isn't the case here.

I'm kind of curious of one thing though, even with Axel as a distraction.

Axel's fire was a usual thing; he had it since he was born. That is a completely normal thing occurred to some people. The powers they get are called Affinities. An Affinity you have since birth is a natural Affinity, which usually ends up stronger. And it's rare. Axel, obviously, has a natural Affinity to fire while I have one to light. Actually, our group of friends all have natural Affinities; we go to class together. It's a school dedicated to those with these powers.

Anyway, I digress; the point is the ring must be very powerful to be able to copy Axel's Affinity and put it in Aku.

"Wait, Axel," I turned to him, his vibrant green eyes barely visible in the dark.

"What is it, Roxas?" I can tell there is worry in his voice even when he is trying to hide it.

I can't stop from grinning right now that I remember something pretty important… "Didn't you have to do shopping for your mom?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot!" he widens his eyes in realization and I laugh at him.

"I guess you don't have it 'memorized,'" I use my free hand to perform quotations mockingly. Nothing like making fun of a mans catchphrase to really get them.

Something seems off though… there's a lack of laughter… of Aku's laughter to be exact. And no comments he should have been making.

I stop suddenly, stopping Axel as well by our joined hands.

"What?" concerned again, evident in his voice.

I look behind us and I prove myself right, "Aku isn't with us."

oOoOoOo

**Aku**

Well this is a new feeling. I think I really hate this feeling. No, I know I do. It's so empty, alone. It got better when I left Roxas and Axel, but it's still there, lingering in my heart. They didn't seem to have notice… when I left. Being more occupied with acting awkward with each other.

A small drop of water lands on my nose then drips down to the floor. I look up at the dark, cloudy sky as more followed. Clouds move fast… It was clear last time I looked. But then again last time I looked was a while ago. I extend my hand out to catch them. Water drops slide in between my fingers and down my arm, eventually disappearing. It feels good.

I smile and whisper into the silent patter, "rain."

The rain begins to pour, droplets falling and then weaving together to make puddles. It's all so beautiful. I spin in the grasp of the storm, catching water with extended arms. The drumming rhythm of the rain and the spatter of my footfalls is all that I can hear. A bright flash suddenly appears, making me jump like a frightened cat. What was… oh. My mind connects the sight to words, telling me it's lightning. And that lightning, of course, is followed by thunder. The crack of thunder sounded a few seconds after but the suddenness startles me even when I knew it was going to happen. I watch the rain and every so often lightning, listening to everything, eyes glazed over in wonder.

My soaked shirt clings to me like a lost child. My wet jeans slightly uncomfortable with dampness, but I'm too distracted to really care. My amazing red hair is drenched, weighing my spikes down, some strands sticking to my face and neck.

"Aku!" an angry voice calls over pouring rain. I look over at an extremely terrifying blonde next to a tall redhead that looked much like myself. They are soaked.

"Why the hell did you leave, dipshit?!" yep, that's defiantly Roxas. The arms of his checkered jacket hang over his hand as water drips continuously from them.

I shrug, "Couldn't handle all the awkwardness," that isn't exactly a lie.

"That doesn't mean you can just up and freaking leave! We were worried you idiot!"

I can't hold back a smile. Yeah, I'm being insulted, but they do care.

"I'm sorry, guys," I apologize, shaking some water out of my hair.

Roxas looks taken aback by my sudden sincere apology, stopping the next rant about to come out of his mouth.

Axel looks back and forth at us, hands in his pockets, before finally speaking, "Okay now that that's settled let's get out of this rain. I'm cold and wet and I want to go home".

Roxas nods, motioning for us to follow. I run to catch up, taking the spot on his other side.

"God, I hate the rain," Axel comments, "goes against my element".

I give him a questioning look to the side before shrugging, "I don't have a problem with it".

"Maybe it's because Axel's Affinity is natural…?" Roxas seems unsure, he shook his head, "Whatever. Magic, Affinities, who cares, let's go home."

oOoOoOo

**Roxas**

I check my cell phone for the time, 10:52 p.m. It's pretty late for a school night (Considering how much I like to sleep), Axel is driving our soaked bodies home. We sit in comfortable silence since Aku had fallen asleep. All that we can hear is the engine of the car and the occasional _vroom_ of other passing cars.

A school night. I turn to Axel, breaking the silence with a whisper, "what are we going to do with Aku when we're at school?"

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Roxas freaks out at the beginning just because Axel is holding his hand. So funny. He's just like, "I'm not worthy to hold this wonderous hand". So dramatic. Aku leaves, so sad and lonely.**

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Alright, a couple of comments for this comment. First: Yes, I know, bow before my humor. Second: What is the point for these comments if you're just gonna summarize what happened. I mean, I get how you're all like, "mysterious I no talkey about self" but I mean... talk about how you Love Xemnas and hate when I call you X face, or puppy. Because I made you Saix. Or talk about something completely unrelated to you like how sometimes birds freaking fly because they have wings and can do that shit. **

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	6. Unusual Sight

**I'm posting these chapters way faster than I expected. There's going to be 14 chapters. Yep, pretty lucky since we didn't plan that. The last chapters are the longest ones.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

_**Unusual Sight**_

**Axel**

I'm lying here in bed with my left hand over my face. His scent still lingers there. Linger. That's the name of Roxas's favorite cologne. Yes, I'm smelling my hand because Roxas held it. Weird, I know. Deal with it. I can punch you… with my other hand though.

As I smell my palm two things trouble me (Other than the fact that I'm smelling my hand like a creep). One: how the hell am I suppose to explain my twin to my friends and teachers at school? (Everyone knows me, I'm pretty popular if I do say so myself.)

Xemnas probably wont say anything, just shrug like he doesn't care, even though he's the principal. Xigbar (Epic English teacher) would be like, "Cool, bro, double Ax". Xaldin (History teacher)… not sure how he'll react (He's not as cool with me pulling pranks on him like Xigbar is). Most of the guys'll say something like, "that's so freaking awesome" or give me the "I don't really care" kind of look.

I should just tell them the truth. Or maybe I can make up a wild story like:

"I found out I have a twin brother who my mom decided to give up to a couple of freak-shows. Then Aku joined the circus as a fire-breather but ran away when the elephant sat on him. Somehow, he showed up at my door and said, 'Hi, I'm your long lost twin brother and I'm going to live with you'."

Yeah, nice story, but not exactly convincing. I'll stick with the truth.

Second thing that's bothering me: Aku's well hidden loneliness. I think I know how to read my own expressions, even if it is on somebody else's face. He seemed distant when we found him twirling around in the rain yesterday. As if he was looking to the storm for refuge. Man, I hope he doesn't run off anymore.

12:42 a.m. I'd better get to sleep.

The last thing I see before being swept away by the dream-current is Roxas's shy smile and his baby blue's gazing up at me through his blonde swirls.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

School… oh, goody. The building looms over me, the stone gargoyles glaring down on me. I glance to my left and grin at Aku's awestruck face as he takes in the schools features. The school has tall white towers connected by walkway bridges. It is built of white stone that makes it look old-timey. Some flags decorated the front with the schools dark emblem. We stood at the large black gate entrance.

"Is this what you call a school?" Aku wonders aloud.

"No, this is a place where crazy people split you open and mess up your insides, then sew you back up for more torture the next day. They especially love messing with your brain." This overly sarcastic response, of course, comes from lovely Roxas, who is now fumbling to straighten the badge at his shoulder. It's a shining star, gold and yellow, shining in the sun's rays. The symbol of his power, light.

My own symbol is a dragon with wings ablaze with fire, its hot to the touch. We are to wear these as a proud symbol of our Affinity. All boys must wear long, cape-like cloaks, with our badge pinned firmly at our left shoulder.

Aku smirks at Roxas's response and busies himself by picking flowers.

He's like a childish version of me. I wouldn't pick flowers and smell them on our way up the steps to school.

"What will the others say about me?" Aku asks as we walk through the huge doors of the school.

"I dunno," I say.

"Ha I bet Demyx will look at you for a second too long, confused, look like he's going to freak out, then shrug and say, 'cool. Confusing, but cool'. He'll be so lost." Roxas responds. True.

"Let's just hope no one faints like Axel was about to when they see me," Aku snickers. He dances out of my way as I swipe at him.

"I was _not _about to faint," I grumble.

He's teasing you, don't let it bother you" Roxas sing-songs (mockingly), bumping his hip against mine, "I see he's so like you that you react to your own jokes." Roxas shakes his head and runs to catch up with Aku. Humph, he's probably so used to my teasing that nothing like that bothers him.

Still, a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. Roxas is right. Aku is just teasing, in that same annoying way that I do.

Wait. Did Roxas bump his hip against me? Oh…hmm, I can get used to that.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Aku**

This. Is. Innn-cre-dah-bleee!

The dazzling wax floor, the dizzying high ceiling, the endless hallways, the funny looking portraits of people on the black walls. This doesn't look at all like a school. At all. More like a filthy-rich person's house.

The day goes by in a blur, class after boring class. Except for Affinities Ed class. Like Drivers Ed except here they show you how to use your Affinity.

A lot of kids ended up with fiery butts thanks to wonderful fire controller me. That was fun.

The best part about school was all the dumbfounded, awestruck, idiotic faces and looks I got when I strode into class with Axel by my side.

Roxas, Axel, and I couldn't stop laughing at everyone's disbelief. I swear the Affinities Ed teacher almost fainted (for good reason) and a couple of kids actually did. Ha.

"Two Axels!" our teacher had exclaimed, "God help me this is punishment!" such a drama queen, if you ask me. Even if he is a dude. I found out later from Roxas that Axel had a reputation for letting his fire run "wild".

By lunchtime, everyone knew. Double Ax, they started calling me, even though I protested when they refused to call me Aku. Roxas just laughed at my frustration. And apparently, according to Axel, they could only tell the difference between us because he's "cooler" and I'm "childish". Hmph, rude.

Demyx eyed me from the corner of his eyes, the stray strands of blonde hair over his suspicious expression gave him a don't-mess-with-me-I'm- psycho-and-will-poke-you-for-no-good-reason kind of look that really freaks you out.

He stares at me for a moment too long, his expression looks as if he'll start screaming in either frustration, a freak-out, or both. Then suddenly he breaks into a wolfish grin. He shrugs then flashes me a dazzling smile.

"I am so confused right now but this is totally cool. Weird, but cool."

Roxas shoots me and Axel an I-told-you-he-would-do-that look.

"All thanks to Ember," Roxas says.

"…Who is Ember?" Zexion joins, obviously not really caring for what Xaldin was teaching…he must already know this stuff.

Roxas tilts his head to the side and lifts his left hand.

"This," he responds, tapping the glowing ring. I glance at Axel and bite my tongue to keep from laughing aloud. He's making goo-goo eyes at Roxas, smiling like the love-struck puppy he is. I can practically hear his thoughts:

'God, Roxas looks so cute tilting his head like that'.

Axel looks my way and catches me staring. I wiggle my eyebrows and make kissy faces at him. He rolls his eyes and frowns at me, though I can see the embarrassed smile he hides.

Hahaha, he is so lost.

We spend the rest of the class making drawings come to life while Roxas worries and fusses about overusing him. Apparently Ember is a 'he', how Roxas discovered it's gender, I have no idea. Probably glanced under it. Haha, Just joking.

I do not fail to notice the little exchanges between Roxas and Axel. The looks, the stares, the shy, small smiles, the slight brushing of the fingertips, the shared laughs.

Each exchange brings a pang to my heart. I hate that feeling. What is that feeling? I want it to go away. To ignore it.

Still the emptiness grows. More than once, I feel someone's worried gaze upon my face, but I ignore him. I won't let Axels gaze confirm what I feel.

I have to loosen up I think. Gotta get rid of this aloneness. Gotta have fun. Gotta mess around. And so, I get up, and when no one's looking, I slip away.

Away from school, away from Axel and Roxas and their unrealized, booming love. And into the forest, deep into the forest where I may play with fire and water.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Axel**

"He's gone. Again. Just up and away."

Roxas and I lean against the main hallway's wall, searching through the ocean of kids, hoping to catch a glimpse of Aku.

"Why? When I get my hands on him…" Roxas trails off, too angry to finish.

He has such a cute face when he's angry. The pouting lips, the puffed out cheeks, the glaring eyes. So not intimidating. So heartwarming.

I know why Aku left.

"Roxas, don't you think Aku is lonely?" I ask, "I mean, have you seen the way he studies us?" At the word "us" a slight blush works its way up Roxas's neck and spreads across his cheeks.

"Let's hope he's not too lonely as to where he can't stand being around us."

I intertwine my fingers with Roxas's as he speaks, "Don't worry, we'll find him". I hope.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**School time! Everyone freaks out. Aku freaks out because he's in ****_school._**** Once again Aku leaves, he feels what I feel sometimes...**

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Ehhhhh. Well at least you mentioned yourself, even if you're being depressing. That's cool.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	7. Beautifly Troubled Fire

**My turn, pawns! Here comes trouble. Its a cloudless day outside today, I hope some clouds show. I also walked into a spider web. **

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_**Beautifly Troubled Fire**_

**Roxas**

"You guys want any fries?" Demyx's familiar voice asks. A carton of fries comes into my vision, offered to both Axel and me. I look up as Axel grabs a few from the bouncy blonde. We're at lunch, kinda late for it but hey I don't make the schedules.

Demyx's usual smile is distorted with fries hanging out of his mouth. He has an unusual hairstyle, in my opinion. I mean we all do, but who thinks: Let me combine a mullet with a Mohawk and see what happens. It suits him though, I'm not denying it. The badge that is sloppily pinned onto his uniform is a whirlpool of water with spots of shiny bubbles. Water, a natural Affinity for Demyx.

Zexion is sitting next to him, eyes glued on the book open on the table. The blue eye not covered by slate hair read quickly, as you would expect from him. Usually it seemed like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversations we have but every so often he would comment on what we were talking about. His Affinity is to illusions, and unlike Demyx his badge was pinned neatly. It is a raven with wings that simmer as if it wasn't there.

Demyx whispers something in the shorter boy's ear, so close his lips brushes slightly against it. Zexion turns, giving his boyfriend a small smile—something the slate-haired boy only reserves for Demyx.

I glance sideways at Axel, swinging our joined hands. Sure, I'm a bit worried about Aku, but he can take care of himself, right? He ran off before and he was fine, that was in the middle of the night too. He's at least supervised at school.

I nod, reassuring myself.

Now then… Axel, hmm.

I play with the redheads fingers, untwining and intertwining them with my own. Axel turns to me, a small smile forming on his lips. He was about to say something but I interrupt him with a laugh.

"What?" he asks, perplexed.

"You have some ketchup on your face," I explain, then proceeded to examine his perfect lips. It's a good excuse but I'm not lying.

"Where?"

"Right here," I point at the spot on my own face to demonstrate.

"Here?" he wipes the opposite side.

I shake my head and point again. This is slightly irritating.

"Did I get it?" he asks after he missed his target yet again. Ugh, fail.

I sigh, standing up slightly to match his height and lean closer, letting go of his hand. I steady his face with both hands and wiped the ketchup off with my thumb, muttering, "Idiot," as I did so. A new smile spreads along his lips after I wiped the sauce away. I meet his eyes which were only inches away from mine. My whole face actually. His eyes like sparkling emeralds drawing me in. I swear I didn't do this on purpose. I was just being helpful to an idiot.

I freeze as my face flushes from the closeness and contact. His own cheeks are dusted in red, making him look more adorable. He slides his hands over mine that were still located on his face.

"Uh, guys," Demyx asks unsurely. Damn it Demyx. He probably didn't want to ruin the moment. What moment?

Axel and I turn to look at him, faces turning even redder. Demyx tosses us an awkward look. Zexion also seems to be staring at us, book momentarily forgotten.

"I don't believe this is the appropriate time to express your awkward yet obvious feelings for each other." Zexion informed knowingly.

We immediately release each other and I stumble back into my chair.

Demyx laughs, "come on, Zexy, don't be mean".

"How are my actions mean?"

"Kinda ruined the moment," the blonde sang.

Zexion rolls his eyes at the taller boy, "If I recall correctly, you're the one who interrupted."

"Hey don't roll your eye at me!" Demyx whines.

"I have two eyes, Demyx".

Demyx huffs, he could almost never beat his boyfriend, huh?

"I…Uh," I start unsurely, only to be saved by the bell that signifies lunch being over.

"Aw, now we gotta leave," Demyx complains and rests his chin on Zexion's shoulder.

We got up and I watch in slight jealousy as Demyx played with his boyfriend's hand, giving it a smiling kiss. I move closer to Axel nonchalantly, wanting to feel his warmth. The few kids in the dining room tumble out but not before stealing glances at the four of us. Ha, people with natural Affinities are interesting, huh? We're all known here, especially Axel.

Zexion turns and gives Demyx a soft, shy kiss, before muttering that he had to go and walking off. Demyx grins wildly; Zexion isn't one who usually publicly displayed his affection, so Demyx is probably proud he got to him.

"We have the same class next, right?" I ask Axel even though I know the answer. He nods, red hair bouncing slightly. We say quick goodbyes to Demyx and wander off.

I'm relieved about a few things. One thing is that Riku doesn't have lunch with us. (Neither does Sora and Kairi). Riku is awesome and all but I swear he would have teased me and Axel so much that I would be prompted to slap him. Then tie him to a tree, write 'I secretly love Sora' on his face, and set the tree on fire. That and we didn't want to tell _everyone _about the ring just yet, in our friends of course. We trust them with the secret of course, so we'll tell them eventually. And we want to keep Riku guessing because that's rare and fun so…

I sigh, that doesn't matter at the moment. I seriously wanted to kiss Axel right there, feel his soft lips on mine. Ugh, that would have been bad. So bad. Our friendship would have probably been ruined. Man, being in love with your best friend is awkward at times. Love? I face-palm. What is wrong with me?

I grab Axel's arm when someone bumps into me in the hallway. Since when were we in the hall?

"Watch it," Axel hisses at the guy, putting his other hand over my arm to keep me close. The person automatically scurries away. "Bastard," My tall friend mutters.

I smile. Everything is alright.

oOoOoOo

**Aku**

So _apparently _I'm not 'permitted' to leave campus without a valid reason. Please, it's a totally valid reason, just want to enjoy my freedom alone.

All alone.

I sigh, pacing back and forth in the parking lot of the school. It was pretty small, there wasn't many students in the school. It's a private school for people with Affinities after all. Well, I can still have a little fun.

I chuckle, looking into the windows of each car.

Someone is going to get pissed.

oOoOoOo

"Burn, beautiful fire!" I encourage the flames engulfing a certain vice principal's car.

Fire is gorgeous. Fire is all I need.

I kiss my fingertips then extended them out towards my work like an artist would, saying, "Magnifico!"

A blue-haired man walks into the parking lot, distracted by the papers in his hands. I hide behind a car in another row to watch his reaction.

Saix's yellow eyes glance up over the papers and to the burning car. His usually icy-calm expression is morphed into one of shock and anger. It could almost be frightening if I wasn't enjoying it so much. His hands let go of the paper and they cascade to the ground. He turns on his heel, stiff from rage. He doesn't even flinch as the car explodes, not even glimpsing back.

What an amazing sight, that explosion. So stunning. I want to do it again… but I can't. I have to get out of here, the lot.

I rush from my hiding spot, doing my best to duck behind cars I pass.

Though, I'm pretty sure angry Saix caught a glimpse of me.

oOoOoOo

**Roxas**

"Axel, please report to the principal's office immediately." The intercom calls not even a minute into class.

No one was really surprised, Axel is always getting into trouble. The thing about this time though is: he didn't do anything.

Our eyes meet with the same thought in our minds…

"Oh, Shit".

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Cutesy Zemyx in the beginning. You do realize I'll comment on each chapter, right? Not much info bout me, right? **

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Much better. And you finally admit it/agree with me, X-face. **

**You know, in le group of friends I call people KH characters based off their personality. They call me Roxas, I call them Idiots.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky.**_


	8. Accidents

**Ugh, Pawns. The tense is irritating the hell out of me. Well, as of late. You guys don't mind, right? I feel like this type of tense like this is a turn off to readers. I would have much preferred past , oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Anywho, something more starts to happen other than the mostly problem-less stuff. Aku being lonely and Axel and Roxas being oblivious is good enough as a conflict, right? I said this was a light story. And yes even in her chapter I still wrote Roxas's part. **

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**_Accidents_**

**Roxas**

I managed to sneak out of the classroom with Axel when the teacher wasn't looking. The hallway is empty of people, completely silent other then the sound of our hurried footsteps.

"What the hell did he do?" I ask Axel, glancing at him.

"How am I supposed to know?" is his response.

"What if he got hurt?"

"Then let's move faster," he grabs my hand and starts taking long strides. His long legs caused me to have to jog.

Eventually we make it and the nice lady at the reception desk sends us in the office, already knowing who Axel is. When we walk in the slightly disheveled office, we are faced with a frightening sight. Mr. Calm Saix is glaring daggers at Axel. Uh, oh, hope he doesn't go berserk. Xemnas wasn't far behind. We sit in the very uncomfortable, murky red chairs.

Sorry, I know this is probably bad but I can't help but notice there is a collection of heart cushions displayed on Xemnas's desk. Axel mentioned them before and I've only been in enough trouble to

Aku isn't here so that leaves out all options other than Axel being in trouble for something Aku did.

"You better have a good reason to why you set Saix's car on fire," Xemnas grows.

I look at Axel, Axel looks at me.

Oh shit is right.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel**

Oh crap. Crappity crap, crap. What did Aku do? Did I seriously just hear the principal say that _I _ set Saix's car on fire?

Okay, I would've liked to be the one laughing at Saix's expression, which is usually to icy calm and indifferent. Right now, his face is red, his golden eyes flaring with anger. Xemnas is looking like me as if he'd like to choke the like out of me.

"I didn't do it" were the first words out of my mouth.

"Liar, I saw you sneaking away!" Saix growls.

"I was with Roxas at lunch". Roxas nods vigorously beside me.

"He was with me, Demyx, and Zexion. They can tell you, I swear!" Roxas defends me. His hand lies casually on my lap and my own hand lies unintentionally (Cough) above his. Oh, his hand feels like it belongs there.

I mentally slap myself (Good ~Roxas). Snap out of it! It's not the right time for this… I'm scolding myself.

The principals eyes shift from my innocent face, to Roxas's my-friend-is-innocent expression, to Saix's I'm-going-to-kill-you glare directed at me.

"Seems to me that we have a bit of a problem. Saix says he saw you when the car blew up, but you say you were at lunch. Now, unless you suddenly obtained the ability to clone yourself, I want a good explanation," Principal Xemnas says.

Roxas's semi-stifled giggles fill the room. I have to suppress my own giggles. Now, I can't clone myself, but I do have a clone.

"What's so funny?" The vice principal demands, suddenly standing up. Xemnas in turn stands up with him. "My car is nothing but smoldering pieces. That was my way around town. It was freaking expensive, too. What the hell is so funny about that?"

Xemnas places his hands on Saix's shoulders, restraining and attempting to calm him. "Easy, Saix," he croons into Saix's ear.

"It's just a car; you can always buy another one. I mean, you're rich and all," Roxas shrugs.

"It's not just the car, Roxas, you idiot!" Saix growls. I instinctively wrap an arm around Roxas's shoulders, keeping him close. (Aw, I've never been much of the protective type).

"Then?" I ask. "And Roxas isn't an idiot. At least, not always." Roxas flashes me a _Thanks-for-the-help_ look. He probably differs.

"It's just that you're always getting on my nerves. Always pulling stupid _jokes _on me. But this time, this time you've gone too far for comfort."

"Oh, please. I've done worse," I disagree.

"You blew up my car!"

"No, I didn't. I was at lunch! Although now I'm wishing I was the one who blew up your car. I'd like to feel the satisfaction of being the cause of your meltdown."

"Ugh, you little hothead!"

"I am hot, am I not?"

Saix snarls and leaps at me, kinda like a dog. Roxas jumps in between us and shoves him away. Xemnas catches Saix before he could reach the floor.

Saix once again leaps at me, but Roxas is slow to respond this time. I life my hands and fire engulfs them. Roxas is already reaching out to block Saix, so instead of burning Saix, I end up burning Roxas.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Roxas yelps, pulling away his burnt arm. Dread fills my heart. I'm such a freaking idiot. I suck.

Now the principal decides to interrupt our little heated argument.

"Enough!" he shouts, "Axel, due to your use of your Affinity, you have burned Roxas, you also burned Saix's car. No one else possesses your power. Therefore, due to your actions, you are expelled from Oblivion School. You are dismissed."

The principal turns to Roxas, who is lowly whimpering with pain, rocking back and forth slightly. "Roxas, go see the nurse". Roxas can barely stand, too focused on the pain in his arm. The sight of his burned flesh provokes an angry growl from me.

"Look at what you made me do!" I snarl, shoving my shoulder against Saix's chest.

"Serves you right," He growls back. I storm out of the room, all the way to that secludes area behind the school where Roxas and I always meet to cook up another master plan for a prank.

I let my anger flare out, bursts of fire engulfing me in a hot inferno. The more my fire burns, the less anger I feel. Through the wall of flames I see a figure with spiked hair.

He steps through the flames as if they were nothing but air. Aku.

"You son of a-" the last of my sentence is downed by my sudden attack. I send a blast of fire hurling at Aku's stupid grinning face.

"Hey, hey hey. What did I do?" he squeaks, dodging the fire.

"As if you don't know! How could you have blown up Saix's car? I was supposed to do that!" Okay, yes, I'm angry and all, but that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh, aren't you the jealous one," he sneers.

"It's not that that's bothering me," I wail sadly, hanging my head.

"Then what?"

"Oh, Aku! I burned Roxas!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Aku**

Oh, god. Is it me or did I hear right? Axel burned Roxas. Holy shit… just so you know this is not my fault. Not at all.

Axel tells me everything that happened and it leaves me feeling awful inside.

What have I done?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**Axel gets in trouble, why am I not surprised? Saix freaks, hehehe. Oh...Axel hurts Roxas... o.o have I said too much?**

**-She wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Nope, you didn't say too much. Wanna know why? Because I put the comment on the bottom, OH. What now. **

**Well. The first thing I thought when I read the first words of Axel's was, "Wow, I love how kid friendly that was. I would've have been like: God Damn it Aku I swear, dipshit, if you did anything wrong I will shank you where it hurts with a shitty, rusty Pickaxe, wearing a fucking penguin suit to add to the humiliation".**

**Don't worry I don't mean it 3 **

**... completely... **

**The second thing I thought of was how it was written: "Crap. Crappity crap, crap." Which Reminds me of this: "Derp. Derpity Derp derp... Derp, derp, derpity derp, derp." It would be amazing if you know what I'm talking about. Still waiting for that color...**

**-Blue**

**_Watch the sky_**


	9. Humor and Promises

**Two redheads sulking together...you know...I'm bored...this was awesome. Hello! Goodbye...I don't know. **

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Lovely. No further comment. **

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter nine**

_**Humor and Promises**_

**Roxas**

No way am I going to the nurses' office. She might probe me.

Yes, humor helps the pain.

I'm sitting here alone in the hall, leaning my back against the cool wall. It's annoying how my muttering echoes down the hall. Axel, in his fury, fled to god

I cringe from my wound, tracing the edge with feather-like fingers. Damn it, why is he so, so… _so_ _Axel. _

Sure, it was an accident, he didn't mean to cook me. But it hurts like hell. It looks like it's on the edge of a second degree burn to a third degree burn. I whisper out a string of curses then bang my head on the wall.

I would be angrier if the searing pain wasn't so distracting. That and I like Axel too much to be angry with him over an accident.

I blink in attempt to focus. The skin of my arm was burned and peeling, raw to the touch.

"Damn idiot. Both of them," I mutter. Hey, at least I don't cry, huh? I'm a manly man of man. Owie.

I sigh and bring my hand over to hover over my wound, summoning my power. My uninjured hand glows with the golden light I was producing. Softly, I place my hand on the burn, biting my lip. The beautiful light surrounds my arm, easing the pain little by little. Its times like these that I realize how awesome I am.

After a few moments the pain completely ceases. The light renewed my arm, weaving new skin together and getting rid of the burnt, damaged skin.

I take the light from my arm, letting it hover in a sphere over my other hand. I looked at the places where I had been burned, examining with caution. The skin look good as new, like nothing ever happened.

I play with the sphere of light, tossing it back and forth between my hands. I compress it into a marble sized form and rolled it between my fingers as if it's a solid form. It's weird… you wouldn't think that's how it would feel, like a solid form. But I can make it like that, pure solid light. Somewhat. Ugh, whatever.

I move my hand over the light, making it disappear as I got up. I have to check on Axel… he must be upset.

oOoOoOo

I eventually find the redhead… sulking next to another redhead, who was also sulking. Mutual sulkiness. I'm peeking around the corner of the building so they don't realized I'm here. They're looking pretty upset leaning there…

So, this is going to seem mean but… I can't help myself. Let's see if the idiots fall for it. I stuff my no-longer-injured arm into my uniform and plaster a frown onto my face. I sigh, putting my head against the building. Maybe all that experience in theater may come in handy.

Now… something sad. Dead puppies… almost dead puppies… really adorable puppies dying before my very eyes.

Dig deep man! Axel will know if you're faking!

I'm going to have to try harder.

Axel… not returning my feelings… never talking to me again… ending our friendship… dying a terrible death… death by puppies…

Meh.

I let my heart get heavy and looked to the ground with half-lidded eyes. I'm only partially faking it…

Either way…

I reveal myself from behind the wall, biting my lip. If something were to happen to him (as much as I dislike admitting…).

"Hey, guys," I mumble, letting tears cascade down my face.

"Roxas! Are you alright?" Sadness fills Axel's eyes as he looked into my own.

"They had to amputate it!" (Hahaha)

Axel stares dumbly at me while Aku croaks, "It's my fault!"

How gullible.

Axel looks like he's about to cry. Seriously, with those yummy green eyes. (What?). He's so adorable but sorry it's so priceless.

I smile at them then feel the laughter build up until I can't hold it back.

"What the?" Axel says in a low, questioning voice.

I pull my arm out of my shirt, revealing a smooth, unscathed arm.

"I was kidding," I tell them. They stare at me once again, though same appearance they had completely different expressions.

"How the hell…?" Aku began but stopped, clearly confused.

"Used my light to heal it, I'm okay".

I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and a flat, muscular chest against my face.

"Don't freaking scare me like that, Roxas. Don't. I'm sorry," Axel's worried voices drifts to my ears as he holds me close, attempting to run his fingers through my hair. He switched to just affectionate patting when the task deemed too difficult. I clench the fabric of his uniform, taking in the scent that was all Axel.

"Its okay," I whisper against him, "Just keep holding me". I do not know what possessed me to say that… the moment. The moment. As long as he is happily complying.

Alright, by then we should have realized two things. One: We obviously like each other. (My logic was a little… bleh.) And two: Aku always leaves at those times. I'm surprised we didn't notice… Okay, no, I'm not. We were busy.

**Aku**

I cannot stand it anymore; I am at my breaking point. I can't hold back the flood of vacant tears. I have to be away from them.

**Roxas**

We find him later, hiding in the forest, crying. I have never seen a creature more dejected than him. It hurts to even watch.

"We have to do something," I tell Axel. Aku has yet to notice our presence.

"What do we suggest we do?" he says like he's been thinking about it for a while already.

"I dunno," I shrug, "…Let's talk to him."

Axel nodded, "Individually."

'Yeah". It's the best thing to do.

I go first while Axel hides behind a tree, "hey, Aku".

The redhead looks up at me. His cheeks damp with tears and his eyes swollen red. He sniffed, not saying anything. Silently, I sit in front of him. I think he just really needs company.

After a while I speak, "Can we do something to help, maybe? We don't want you to feel bad".

"Really? Like what?" the redhead asks, eyes filling with hope.

"Whatever helps".

Aku extends his arms out to me for a hug, a hug which I accept without hesitation. He turns slightly to whisper in my ear, "Maybe if you hadn't made me with so much love I wouldn't be feeling like this".

Oh, so it's my fault, huh? Jerk. I don't say anything, I mean, its not like I could help it. Drawing him like that. After a long moment we pull apart.

"Uh, you and Axel should talk about what you want to do, I guess." I told him, getting up. He nodded, looking down at his hands.

With an echoing high-five, Axel and I switch places. I can dimly hear them from behind the tree. Eavesdropping mode activated.

"Hey, I know you well so don't try any crap okay?" Axel says upon approaching. Aku nodded, cocking his head to the side, he wasn't planning on it.

"I know exactly why you're lonely," Axel started with a knowing air, "You want someone like Roxas, right? Seeing me with Roxas…" He trails off. What's that suppose to mean?! Okay, okay, don't assume… but… ah. Axel continues, "You just want someone you can… some one that can… you can…" He starts whispering and I nearly get caught watching. Damn it. I peak over again after a second.

"…Yeah, I do" Aku replies after Axel stops whispering.

"Then I think I know what we'll do." Axel smiled vainly as if he was some sort of genius with the freaking answer to world hunger.

"Roxy, snoop, come here!"

I cringe at the annoying nickname. Ugh, and he knows it annoys me, that's why he freaking does it. And snoop? Ah… so he did catch me. I walk over and notice Aku's eyes reflect my curiosity.

Axel stands in front of us and cleared his throat like it was an important meeting and he was the boss.

"I say we draw Aku" he points at his other when he says his name, "You" he points at me.

"Axel…" A smile begins at the corners of my lips, "You are brilliant". Why didn't I think of that? It seems so completely obvious… maybe I'm not dense enough to notice—over complicating things. Yeah, sure I'll go with that. Nevertheless, he grins at the compliment as we turn to Aku.

"Really?" the drawing asks, eyes sparkling and a grin on his face.

"Well, why not?" I tell him, crossing my arms and smiling at his excitement.

"Thank-you guys!" he beamed, capturing both of us in a group hug.

Whoa, hot. I mean hot as in the temperature. The temperature. Two redheads; Axel's. Technically. Between their two, oddly hot bodies. Damn sexy bodies. That's right. Jealous? I don't even know, brain.

We pulled away, hovering in a circle.

"But…" Axel started, "you have to tell Saix it was you who blew up his car and get me un-expelled".

I agree, nodding, before adding, "And you have to be good. So no more running off. _Then _we'll make you a… a _me_".

He nods at everything we said, surprisingly serious, "Okay, it's a deal." He smiles brightly at us, green orbs glowing with excitement.

I wonder if he could handle being good… I wonder if we can handle him _and _me.

We smile back.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**So, Pawns, who expected that? What do you think other Roxas's name is going to be? I bet you guessed correctly. **

**Comment? Color? Da?**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	10. Just a Day

**Okay, I wanted Aku to be all joyful cause he's not gonna be lonely anymore...wish that would happen to me...TMI...**

**She-wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf.**_

_**Oh.**_** so I'm not good enough, huh? Glad to see my friendship is worth so much to you.**

**I feel like I added quite a bit to this... so we're even, ha-ha!**

**Psh, not good enough? Please...**

**-Blue **

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**Just a Day**_

**Aku**

I am so happy, happy, happy! I'm going to get a Roxas! I'm not going to be lonely! I am amazingly amazing.

I've decided to name Roxas number two Roku. AkuRoku, our names together. Oh, how happy am I!

Now, to get Axel un-expelled and Saix calmed down. Wooo! Saix, he'll be tricky. Oh, well, this whole situation is my fault but if I hadn't done it I probably wouldn't have gotten Roku! Well… I will.

Axel, Roxas, and I are headed to the office, where we're sure to find Saix still fuming even after everyone has gone home. We pass by the parking lot along the way.

"Hey," Axel says, "Shouldn't we, maybe, put out the car? Before some little kid runs up and gets hurt?" Right. The car… id forgotten about that. Wonder why no one else has put it out. The thing about our fire is it can keep burning until put out, which I think it pretty awesome.

Axel and I stride over and put our hands near the still blazing flames. We close our eyes and concentrate on drawing in the flames. Axel sighs as the fire gives him more power, but I gasp with sudden pain. I stumble backward and fall hard on my butt. I stare dumbly at my hands. The fire from the car is gone, but the fire I absorbed swirls all around me.

"Aku?" Roxas's worried voice cuts through the pounding in my head, "Aku, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumble as the fire finally seeps into me.

"It's not a natural Affinity; it's too much for him," Axel explains.

"I can handle it, I just… gotta practice…" Axel and Roxas each take one of my hands and pull me up to my feet.

"C'mon, let's go," Axel mutters.

We find Saix staring stony-faced out the office window, his papers in his hands. He stiffens as we enter, refusing to face us.

"I'm sorry," I call.

"Sorry doesn't-" Saix stops mid sentence as he looks at Axel first, and them me, and back again. "-cut it," he finishes, "Is it me or are there two Axel's in front of me?"

"Nobody told him about me?" I ask both Roxas and Axel. They shake their heads sheepishly. "Oh, well no wonder Axel got blamed. If you guys had told Saix about me maybe I would be the one getting yelled at." I saunter over to Saix, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Saix, my friend," I begin, "I humbly apologize for setting your car on fire and causing it to blow up. I am so terribly sorry I caused your anger and I am sorry for the loss of your dearly beloved car". I look at Saix, who is glaring at me from the corners of his eyes, narrowed to slits.

"Apology accepted," Saix studies me for a moment, "But you owe me". He shoves me away, collects his things wordlessly and shoulders his way past Axel and Roxas, who are by the doorway.

"Sour-ass," I mutter under my breath. Roxas smirks and Axel laughs.

"Now to talk to Xemnas to get me un-expelled, doubt Saix would bother."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Axel**

Okay, so getting me un-expelled was more hectic than we thought, due to the principal freaking out about Aku being my exact copy. But I get to go to school again.

After that, we're forced to clean up the scraps of slightly melted metal and leather seats that used to be Saix's car. We'll worry about what we owe Saix later. Aku has promised us to behave for a whole day in order to gain Roku.

Knowing myself, being good for a whole day is harder than it sounds. He'll be fretful.

While Aku paces back and forth in my room, Roxas and I lay sprawled across the floor, planning on how to draw Roku. We want him to have some distinctive feature.

We argue about what the feature should be. I suggest larger ears, larger eyes, maybe a crooked nose. I even suggested a bigger butt. (I got kicked).

Finally, we settle on Roku having a symbol drawn on his cheek—the kanji symbol of eternal. Aku should have the symbol of love. You know, eternal love. My cheeks flush with the thought. Well, that's what Aku would want right? Roxas kisses my hand shyly. Yes, it counts as a kiss! Right? Maybe it was an accident. Just a light brush… but. But maybe he wanted to… yep. He so did. I'll go with that, keep me positive. He wants my sexy body.

Roxas draws Roku with all the feelings and ideas he can so when he comes to life he's not completely clueless to who Aku actually is. Roxas sits hunched over the sketchpad, drawing furiously, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth in utter concentration.

Isn't he adorable?

"I cannot take it anymore, I'm losing my mind over here!" Aku bursts into the room, sending Roxas scrambling to cover the drawing.

"What are you talking about?" I ask casually, laughing inwardly at him.

"The not making annoying jokes, not getting into some trouble, however insignificant. How can anyone live like this?! Geez, I'm suffering too much for Roku. He should know what I went through to get him."

"Oh, he does," Roxas smirks.

And that's how the rest of the day passes by. Aku complaining but being good, Roxas drawing, and me getting occasionally, playfully slapped for suggesting some absurd distinctive feature.

I can't wait to see Aku's face when he see's Roxas for the first time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Aku**

I am dying to see Roku. Dying to forget about these feelings of loneliness and jealousy. I've been good all day. From 7 am to right now, 9 pm. Do you know how traumatizing that is? Not one joke, not one comment, not even a little fire play. And you know that's hard to manage when there's so much sexual tension in the other room.

But, my good behavior is rewarded.

"Aku!" Roxas calls.

"We got a surprise for you!" Axel's voice booms.

Roku. It must be him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**Guess what that means, Pawns. I'll be writing when they meet... and something else. **

**Special shout-out to ****The Epic Blue Pirate (CoffeeAndCroissants)**** for being the first to comment a color and being awesome! And liking the color blue, good choice. **

**If you want a title as amazing as ****The Epic Blue Pirate**** then comment your favorite color. That's our thing, yah know. Yah know, yah know. Dattebayo.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	11. Seeing Double

**Guess who gets his other half? See, we didn't want to keep him lonely, cause, you know, I'm lonely enough. I Never been asked out so... wanted to give him someone. **

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **puts finger on She-wolf's mouth** hhhhhhhhhhhh. Don't speak such things. I swear you're drunk aren't you? I don't get how you care about that, I mean, it's irritating. It's not something to worry about until you're older, and even then, in my opinion. It's especially irritating if you say no and they're persistent, makes me want to slap them. Then it makes me feel awkward, having to explain why I don't want to be with them. Apparently, "Because I don't feel like it," isn't a good reason. I don't want to be emotionally obligated to someone unless I'm really sure. Any relationship other than that I'd rather not waste my time on, because it ****_is_**** a waste of time. Ah, but then again, me plus emotions don't mix very well.**

**Well, in the end, no worries, She-Wolf. It doesn't matter right now, yah know? **

**-Blue**

**_Watch the sky_**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

_**Seeing Double**_

**Aku**

I walk down the slightly creaky wooden stairs. The moment of truth! My heart pumps with adrenaline and excitement, my hands tremble and knees shake in anticipation. I turn the half-point of the stairs hurriedly, going quickly to the second set.

Then I trip.

I mean really trip, not some petty stumble. My face connects with a stair, my knees with two others with uncomfortable _thumps_. I attempt to stop myself with my hands but end up tumbling forward instead, rolling harshly down. I curse the world as pain runs up my body with every bump down. I land on my face and stomach at the very bottom; long legs still bent awkwardly on the stairs. The fall knocked the breath out of me and I take a deep breath of oxygen.

Before I can even stand and compose myself, I'm surrounded by laughter. Well this is embarrassing.

"I meant to do that," I mutter, looking up.

I freeze.

A beautiful angel stands before me.

"Sure you did Aku," the angel laughs.

I get up, shaking myself and not even taking my eyes off him. He is amazing… with his smooth, untainted skin. His bright blue, sparkling eyes stared back at me. There's a mark on his left cheek, the kanji sign for eternal, or so I was told.

"Well? Going to gape at me all day?" Roku asks with a cute smile that makes me blush. Looks somewhat… no never mind I'm probably seeing things.

Though, when I speak, I'm unfazed, "I might just have to". I smirk happily at him before turning to the other two. They were grinning smugly at their work.

"Thanks guys," I tell them, "means a lot".

"No problem buddy," Axel laughs, putting a hand casually on Roxas's shoulder.

"Wait," Roxas sighs before I can turn back to Roku. He tears an already drawn on page of his sketchbook and walks over to me, letting Axel's hand drop.

"Tattoo time," he says nonchalantly as he places the drawing facedown on my cheek, opposite to Roku's, "I'm pretty sure this will work". Well thanks Roxas, you seem so sure of yourself. This is where I die. He runs his hand over it and I feel a burning sensation, like a warm, tingly feeling. I giggle before the sensation is gone and Roxas peels the paper from my face, leaving the love sign. Hmm that was quick.

Roxas wanders over to Axel's side, trying to make it look like he didn't really care. He so cares.

I inch closer to Roku, my beautiful angel, and slide my hand down his arm affectionately while touching my mark.

"So," the blonde in front of me starts, a sly grin on his face, "I hear you really want me".

Axel and Roxas choke, faces turning crimson.

I'm going to die. My heart is practically melting from his voice. Yep, I saw right before, that smile was seductive. Oh, He. Is. A. Keeper!

"Hell yeah I want you," I slung my arms around his thin waist, pulling him into a close hug. So snuggly, beautiful, perfect. My Roku. I pick him up, spinning around in excitement. I don't even remember what loneliness is! I kiss his head and mark, still spinning slowly.

Roku laughs, "put me down Aku". I do as told but keep him close to me.

"So, you know those two idiots over there?" he asks me, referring to Axel and Roxas.

"Yeah?" I answer then hear something like, "What a great friend," from Axel.

"They don't realize how much they want to do this," Roku whispers so the others don't hear then pulled me down to his level. The beautiful boy leans forward, connecting our lips in a kiss. Oh, his lips are so soft and squishy. I bring my hands up to his neck, pressing my lips more firmly on his.

I break away after a moment, brushing the blonde hair out of Roku's eyes.

I can sense the awkwardness coming from the other two. Roxas is hiding his face in his hands, head down to face the floor. Axel was looking the other way, at the roof, ignoring everything and not even trying to hide his blush.

Sorry, I can't help it, I have to say something.

"Quit being so awkward!"

oOoOoOo

**Roxas**

It's hard _not _to feel awkward around those two. I mean, I'm pretty much watching myself make kissy faces with my best friend. Of course, I wouldn't mind if I was actually doing that with Axel, but. Ah, whatever.

Axel turns to me, having recovered, "if Aku likes Roku and Roku is your _you_ drawing, does that mean Aku may have ended up with a crush on you?"

I was about to answer but Aku speaks up with his own, "Pah-lease! With all the feelings he drew me with about _you_ there's no way I would end up liking him. It would be like betrayal".

Then there was silence. I stare wide-eyed at the floor, in utter shock. It's all over. Aku raises his eyebrows in realization.

"Aku…" I bite my lip, speaking quietly. That idiot. That freaking idiot.

I clench my fist and close my eyes, trying to stop the tears that are threatening. What if this ruins our friendship? I'll hold on to that one shred of hope…

Aku begins to apologize but Roku shuts him up, smart guy. My other takes him into the kitchen, leaving me with Axel.

He stays quiet; I keep my eyes shut.

"Roxas," he whispers to me gently, I feel him move in front of me, "Roxas, look at me". I shake my head. I cant do it… I can't see the sad sympathy in his face… because he doesn't return my feelings. Despite everything that happened. He was always my best friend, so that's how he sees me, right? Nothing more, nothing less. But…

He puts his oddly warm forehead to mine, "Damn it, Roxas, look at me" I can feel his hot breath on my skin, "tell me what you feel, I want to know. I know what I feel. I feel it when I'm next to you, when I think about you, when we touch—as friendly as it seems to be, as small as it is, everything!" he moves his head to my shoulder, the weight making me have to adjust. "And I know that we're best friends but…" he stops, taking in a deep, shuddering breath, "this might be selfish but, but I want to be more than that. More than best friends. Now can you look at me and tell me what you feel?" he grabs my arms tightly, trying to prompt me to say something. "Tell me," he repeats desperately.

I slowly reach up, grabbing the loose cloth of his shirt in my hands. His hands imbed warm tingling sensations in my skin. More than friends. I can't even describe…

You know what, to hell with thinking.

I open my eyes, hot tears rolling down my face.

"I love you".

And that is all I need to say.

Axel sighs, relief pouring into him, "Oh, good. I just put myself out there".

He is literally a centimeter away from me. My face heats up but I don't let myself falter. I wrap my arms around his neck, whispering so close I can feel the hot air bouncing off his lips, "You're mine now". What did I…? What did I just say? What? Derp.

He must sense my confused shock because he smirks knowingly. I open my mouth to say something but come up with nothing and close it again, like a fish. I really don't like that look in his eyes.

Suddenly, he closes the space between us, shameless. I gasp, more or less shocked, as our lips clash together. He uses the opportunity to slip his warm tongue in my mouth, brazenly exploring. I automatically respond with enthusiasm as he stole any shred of dominance I had.

He breaks away after a couple of seconds to lift me up and hold me against a wall, complaining about "how short I am" or something. Asshole.

Not a second later our lips collide together again, like the perfect puzzle.

Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a second here, brain. I am fudging _making out _with _Axel._ _Axel,_ as in my best friend I've secretly loved for who knows how long. The guy who I, for some reason, love everything about. His stupid grin, dangerously pointy hair, and his firebrand attitude. His eyes. Those striking green eyes I would find myself dreaming about. Wanting those eyes to tell me he was mine and I was his.

It only took a couple of years and a couple of clones. Ha.

We pull apart once again, panting lightly.

"I've been waiting five years to do that," Axel muttered.

Five years? Well why couldn't he tell me earlier? Be freaking fearless. I guess that's kind of hypocritical considering I didn't tell either. He lets me down, embracing me like his life depended on it. I breathe in his oh-so familiar scent.

"You smell good," I mumble, somehow being heard by the redhead.

You know when you're around a campfire and there's a burning yet fresh, outdoorsy smell to it? Axel smells like that.

He laughs and smiles before he remembers something, "Oh, and by the way, I love you too".

I wouldn't have guessed. I chuckle but can't stop my heart from racing for the redhead that's now mine.

I think I'll keep it that way.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Finally. Took long enough, yah know? I don't really have much to say now, other than the next chapters will be full of entertaining randomness. They'll be longer too, I promise.** **Good day, Pawns.**

**I'm typing this in a panda mask. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	12. Epic Fails

**You know, it'd be nice to have people stop being so horrible, just saying. So many are stuck-up, thinking they are better than everyone else. Just saying...again. Enjoy this chapter, people.**

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf.**_

**I quite like this comment, it's agreed. You know what else, Pawns? I don't know what else, give me a second...*Nine minutes later* Discrimination! Discrimination should just completely disappear. Why can't we all just accept each other and be...completely indifferent to each other. (Bet you thought I was going to say friends, ha). That would solve lots of problems. And, by the way, I really took nine minutes to think that up (It's late give me a break). I spent the time drawing faces on bananas and watching a daddy-long-legs spider die before my very eyes. **

**R.I.P. Charlie 3**

**Oh, by the way, me and She-Wolf wrote this chapter together. Maybe you can tell the difference on who did what. What we did was wrote two different versions and mashed them together. I'll put at the end who did what, somewhat.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

_**Epic Fails**_

**Axel**

"Welcome back to Affinities Ed class, guys. Remember, Aku, no more burned butts".

Aku ducks his head in embarrassment.

"Today, we'll start with combat skills and-"Cloud stops abruptly, staring at the entrance.

I twist around and smile, Roku. He's toying with a light sphere, tossing it back and forth in his hands. He has this smug expression on his face, looking all high and mighty as he sees all the gawking faces.

"Hey, what's up, you-"suddenly he stops because his sphere veers off course, uncontrolled, and smacks into his face, sputtering sparks flying off. He stumbles backwards, blinking in utter surprise.

Not so high and mighty now, huh?

For a moment, there is a silence, then, Roku says, "That was supposed to happen. You know, a little light show". Everyone bursts out laughing. Cloud is still staring like an idiot.

"Hold up!" he shouts. The laughter dies down. He stomps over to us and places his hands on his hips, "First we get another Axel, Aku. Now we get Roxas number two. What's next, another Demyx?"

"Yes! Yes, totally!" Demyx hollers, jumping up and bouncing around, "I want another me 'cause I'm too lazy to do all my chores and stuff". By the end he had stopped jumping, voice seeming to wander off.

"One Demyx is enough, Demyx," I say to him, "Besides, you have chores for a reason."

"And what's that reason," he asks me as if I wouldn't have an answer.

"So that you can be responsible and lose your laziness," I say

He laughs, "Well, that doesn't seem to be working".

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Cloud, whose hands are still on his hips, disbelief still in his eyes.

Aku stands beside Roku, who is rubbing his face where the light sphere hit him. I laugh at his expression.

"You alright?" Aku asks, amused.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roku scoffed. Aku kisses him on the cheek, earning a playful shove from the blonde boy. Everyone watches them curiously, probably still wondering how those two came to be. (And or amused by their PDA)

Cloud finally goes to the front of the room, presses a few buttons, and the fighting arena unfolds above us. A staircase drops down so we can climb aboard the floating arena. It's a power resistant building, so it can withstand all our Affinities. The stairs lead up to a higher balcony to watch over the fighting floor in the arena. We head to the fighting floor so Cloud could explain what we're doing.

"Alright guys, enough distractions," Cloud tells everyone, earning their attention. Cloud's a nice and respected guy around the school, so it was rare that people didn't listen to him. Only Axel was the one who constantly tested his patience.

"First things first: roll. After, I'll give you your combat partners", he called out the names and we answered with an uncaring demeanor.

The class consisted of me, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Namine, Riku, and Sora—us being the top of all classes. Actually, everyone else didn't have natural Affinities and were in a different class.

"So, Sora and Riku are out?" Cloud notes, "And there are two Roxas' and two Axels. Oh, goody," he adds, deciding he didn't care anymore.

I swayed slightly in my spot next to Roxas, who was intently staring at the floor. I wonder if we should tell our friends about the relationship…? They just might be relieved.

"Sorry we're late!" a brunette boy comes tumbling in with a smug silver-haired boy in tow. His eyes were similar to Roxas's—big, blue, beautiful. (triple b haha). It is enchanting on my Roxas though, those eyes. His chocolate brown hair stood up in all directions, defying the laws of gravity.

The silver-haired boy, Riku, is grinning contently, happy to let Sora pull him along. His eyes, like Demyx, was a sharp aqua color, but leaning more towards blue than green.

"Do you have an excuse?" Cloud asks before Demyx could start blabbing to them.

"Well… Riku was… and he… and I… didn't know the time… distracted… and… yeah," Sora stumbles along, not explaining anything at all.

Cloud raised an eyebrow without a word. Sora's badge glints in the light, a heart with golden wings, symbolizing his telepathy and power over emotions. Riku's looked like the complete opposite, a dark, shadow figure, contained by chains.

I smirk. Riku was probably just messing with Sora, seemed to be working.

"Just get with everyone else," sighs cloud, shaking his head.

"I'm bored!" Aku says, raising his hand to complain. Damn, and he was being so good and quiet too.

Cloud rolls his eyes, saying, "Not my problem, Aku".

I glance over at Roxas again. Who would have thought my five year wish would come true? He's just so perfect. It makes me want to just tackle him and cuddle him to death. And that kiss… well, multiple kisses… why did I react like that? Lost in the moment perhaps. Nah, I'd still do it so maybe it's just me. In the end, it's Roxas's fault for being so freaking adorable and irresistible. I mean, how could I resist? How could anyone?

"Axel? Axel!" Cloud yanks me back from my thoughts to reality. Please, kissing Roxas _is _reality now.

I smirk at Cloud, "Yes your lordship? How may I serve you?"

Cloud sighs again, it's going to be a rough day for him.

"I said you'll be fighting Sora first." Damn.

"Alright, this'll be fun!" my competitor and friend beams at Riku.

"We'll do this like a competition. Winners go on to fight other winners. I'll have it set up randomly unless there is a special challenge. Those won't count in moving on, I'll count it as extra credit. Sound good?" the Affinities Ed teacher explains.

"Committed to memory," I sigh as the rest of the class agrees. Sora, huh? Great… that pipsqueak.

"Very well, into position!" Cloud barks.

Everyone besides Sora and I heads up to the balcony, some leaning over the iron railing to watch.

I reach over to shake Sora's already outstretched hand, "Good luck, buddy," I say.

"You, too," Sora smiles, waving at Riku who was watching with the rest of the group.

I see Aku with a face that says, "If Sora beats you I'll burst out laughing". He obviously doesn't know Sora. He has an arm over Roku, who's smiling.

"Quick question!" Demyx announces loudly before Cloud could ring the bell to start. He looks like he is going to smack himself with it if there is anymore distractions.

"Couldn't help notice the clones are kinda friendly with each other. Are they, like, people versions of your feelings for each other?"

Of course Demyx would ask something like that. And yes, maybe they sort of are, but I won't say that.

Instead, I say, "No, now follow your boyfriends lead and hush up".

Demyx makes a face by pulling an eyelid down and sticking out his tongue. Sora laughs and in response, pulls the corners of his mouth in opposite directions and squints an eye.

Demyx taps his lips in thought before pointing dramatically, saying, "this means war!"

Sora pumps his fists in the air, "bring it!"

The quirky display causes a light up rise of laughter.

"Let's just start!" Cloud shouts, though there is a glint of amusement in his eyes, "three, two, one…" he rings the bell.

I take a deep breath, getting into a comfortable fighting stance. Sora doesn't move, he just grins and cocks his head to the side. I throw a sudden fireball at him but he dodges it with ease.

"Annihilate him!" I hear Aku call.

I'm not really into it right now. I mean, at first I was looking forward to it, but. But now it just seems pointless. I don't even feel the need to try, there's no use in it.

Feel…

Oh, I see.

"Guess I can't trust my emotions around you, huh?" I chuckle half-heartedly. Pointless.

I feel the feeling drain away only a moment away. Oh, why the change of heart?

In the time, I had thrown the second fireball. Better watch for any influences.

I take a deep breath before summoning my power, clenching my arms to my chest. All at once, I release the energy—fire pours from my arms, hands, and legs, pulsing all around me, flickering in anticipation.

"I won't hold back!" I shout, shooting blades of fire at Sora, which he hurriedly dodges with flips and twists.

Sora looks around, panicked, as my fire surrounds him completely.

"Give up?" I call, but he shakes his head.

"Riku, if I die here and now, I just want to tell you you're super hot when you act like a ninja," Sora calls with feigned crying.

Riku laughs. Must be an inside joke? Or he's probably just amused Sora called him hot.

Whatever, Axel, focus!

Sora concentrates as well, looking straight at me. Changing my emotions? Doesn't feel like it. Probing my mind?

I hope not.

A memory of Roxas and I flashes before my eyes. He could be looking at that…

I look for Roxas in the group to see that he is paying close attention to the battle, a look of thought on his face. Why must he be so cute and oh so very distracting?

You're in a battle, man! Focus, you idiot!

I snap back to focus, preparing an attack:

Spinning-jump-fire-tornado-move… should probably give it a shorter name, huh? How about Ultimate SJFTM! (Sexy Jeans From The Mall). Haha, nah.

Sora has no escape… that is until his eyes light up and he opens his big mouth.

"You and Roxas kissed!" he says, jumping up and down excitedly. Shocked, I stumble and fall flat on my face, my move interrupted.

"Finally!" Demyx calls, high-fiving a very cooperative Aku.

I glare at them, half a mind to set them on fire.

"Someone owes me money!" Marluxia sings, blue eyes sparkling. Oh, so me and Roxas liking each other was common knowledge? And they placed bets?!

Alright, I'mma cook 'em.

A foot hits me in the face.

The impact sends me back to land on my butt.

"Damn it, Sora!" I clutch the top of my head, glaring at the brunette boy. He shrugs.

He runs to me and I dodge the oncoming punch, spinning and getting up. Without a moment to lose, he twists around and before he can hit me, fire bursts up to protect my back.

"Crap!" Sora curses as he successfully burns his hand.

Then it hits me—A sudden crushing sadness that overwhelms me. Falling to my knees, I clutch the cloth of my shirt over which my heart is located. My heart and throat tighten as hot tears tumble down my cheeks.

He somewhat apologizes but I shake my head, mumbling, "Fair game".

I begin to crawl towards him, dark fire draped around me like a cloak.

"You're freaking me out," Sora comments.

Nah, just a crying dude crawling on the floor with fire bursting out of him. Totally normal.

I got to stop him.

I send beams of dark fire at him, managing to burn his leg and having pain strike my core. He stumbles and the pain is gone. I get ready to fire at him again when he calls, "draw". I nod in agreement.

"Draw it is," Cloud says, scribbling on a piece of paper, "Roxas, heal Sora"

"Me too," I say, following Sora.

"But you're not injured…" Cloud questions.

"Yes I am. Emotionally. Need some Roxy love" I grin. Cloud chuckles softly.

By the time I get to Roxas, Sora is healed. Demyx drapes his arm over my shoulder, saying, "Congrats". I shove him away with a half grin but he refuses to let go. I shove him again and in response, he sticks his tongue out at me while seeking refuge by Zexion's side.

The musician buries his face in Zexion's slate hair, mumbling something that sounded like, "Nom, nom, nom, I'm gonna eat your brain".

The hell?

Zexion looks completely unfazed by the gesture.

I turn to Roxas with a sly smile, "heal me?"

He licks his slightly dry lips (hotly) before nodding. "Sure thing," he says, getting on his tippy-toes, pulling me down by my neck. Who cares if people are here? Give them what they want.

Our lips meet in a wonderful, fantastic, amazing, super, dreamy, lovely, beautifully enchanting kiss.

As expected there's definitely reaction from the crowd. The usual: cheer, whistle, whoop. But then, amidst the rest, a _purr_.

We pull away and my proud smirk shifts into a glare.

Demyx cheered, fine. Riku whistled, okay. Sora whopped, no big deal.

Then, there was Aku. Aku who had the indecency to _purr_!

I snatch Zexion's book and launch it at Aku's head.

"What the hell was that for?" He demands, but I'm too preoccupied with Zexion's Death glare. Of death.

"I don't see how that was necessary," he seems to almost growl.

"Well I'm pretty sure your book of smartness might knock out some of Aku's idiocy" I defend myself. Technically.

"Nevertheless, if any damage has been inflicted to my book you are to pay all expenses."

I wave him off with a grin and send a tongue of fire at him, dodging before the retort.

"Next battle?" Cloud asks.

Demyx immediately raises both hands, jumping up with sudden Demyx energy.

"Me! Special challenge, please! Me!" he shouts.

"Well…Demyx, who do you challenge?"

"Aku," A confident smile spreads across Demyx's face.

Of course he picked Aku, that's just so Demyx. He beat me once, next to all those time I beat him. Kinda like rivals (Maybe more than once). So, he thinks he can beat Aku? Well, he's got a surprise coming. Aku is a freaking uncontrolled disaster waiting to happen.

Demyx and Aku stand in the arena, crouching low.

"Let the fight begin!" Cloud says

Demyx smiles, "good luck" he calls to Aku.

"You'll need it," smirks Aku. Well, there goes regulation.

Without warning, Aku launches six fireballs at Demyx. He's been getting better, but not to the point where it would be completely safe. Demyx is able to dodge five of them but one explodes against his leg.

"Crap!" he hisses, wrapping his leg in icy water. He twists around, slashing Aku across the back with a water-whip. The water sticks when it makes contact with Aku's body, which sends him hissing in pain as the water seeps into his wound.

"Something bad will happen," Roxas murmurs into my ear, "I'm betting on it". We could ask Namine…

"Roku looks stricken," I say, glancing at the worried blondie.

"Well, his boyfriend did just get hurt you know," Roxas says matter-of-factly, "it's not like he would start laughing as Aku gets beaten up."

"Guess not," I respond.

Aku sends a spiral of fire that twists around to avoid contact with the water Demyx shoots out at him. The fire wraps around Demyx like a snake, squeezing him, burning slowly through his cloak.

Upon seeing his always-happy boyfriend writhe in pain, Zexion jumps up to his feet.

"No, Zexion," Cloud restrains the somewhat short genius and Zexion slumps his shoulders, looking onto the battle.

"Time to end this!" Aku shouts, closing his eyes and cupping his hands as if he were holding a ball.

"Uh oh," both Roxas and I say simultaneously.

The air grows warmer and warmer until it hurts to breathe. I can feel Aku summoning power, he's taking this too seriously. I close my eyes to absorb some of his power to minimize whatever fail Aku was going to create.

Suddenly, Aku shouts, stretching his arms out to the sky. His sudden fire wave slams all of us, Cloud included, against the back walls of the arena. The heat curls the sleeves of our cloaks.

Demyx lies on the floor, unconscious. Zexion must be going nuts. Many of us are dazed, running around for someone to put them out. Would be easier if Demyx was awake.

Sora runs in circles shouting, "My back's on fire, my back's on fire!" Riku follows right behind, trying to put it out. I feel queasy.

"Seems like I have a lot of healing to do," Roxas mutters, leaning against me.

"Aku winszzzz" Cloud slurs as he walks in dizzied circles, too dazed to realize where he's going.

Aku himself stands in the middle of the arena, a sad smile on his face. Don't just stand there and smile! God, Aku! Without a word, he strides out of the room.

o~o~OoOoO~o~o

* * *

**Wow, the mixture of our borders came out really pretty (Just like me to be happy about something so trivial). **

**We were together for the very beginning but just about to the point of Demyx's I'm too lazy to clean comment. I ended up writing way more than she did, wanting to have more battles while she wanted to just do the Aku messes up thing. So I wrote the Axel verses Sora part while she wrote the Aku fail part. Though we did have influence on each other (Since she wrote the mixture on the written copy and I typed this all and edited). **

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	13. While it Lasted

**Thirteen is a very unlucky number. But seven and three are very lucky numbers. But you know, some people don't deserve good luck.**

**She-Wolf**

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

**Agreed. **

**Not Important (You may skip)**

**I was really sleepy this morning. I could have slept longer but for some reason I hate waking up in the afternoon, I feel like the day is wasted. So, I make myself some tea, thinking I could use something stronger but also knowing I hate coffee and energy drinks... So tea it was. After that didn't do much to wake me up I decide to go outside for some fresh air and look at the sky, maybe visit Dennis's grave (My 8 year old goldfish, R.I.P.). Once outside I chose to water the flowers before it gets too hot. So there I am filling up the watering can when my freaking hose decides to spazz out and freaking soak me in cold water. There's one way to wake up, but I didn't see that one coming.**

**Important(Still not that important but it relates to the story)**

**This is how this chapter is broken up (who wrote):**

**Aku: Both **

**Roxas: Blue**

**Aku again: She-wolf**

**Axel: She-wolf**

**Oh, and I'd like to point out that the last two are the last chapters she wrote for this story. Don't say bye yet, though, she's commenting on the last chapter still.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**While it Lasted**_

**Aku**

I messed up…again. I think I might be making it into a habit.

I hurt Demyx and everyone else, which is bad. But… but the power I felt both scares and amazes me.

Roku wraps his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah… everyone else?"

"They're fine. That was some power you got there."

A smile spreads across my face.

"Too dangerous though," I say, "I'll fight again but without that much power."

When we return to the arena, it's kind of funny. Sora's still running around although the fires gone and he's drenched through with water. Zexion's glare is a mixture of anger and concern, as he makes sure Demyx is okay. Demyx smiles but is wary. Axel and Roxas shake their heads, disappointed I couldn't control myself. Well at least Roxas healed everyone, right?

"Next battle will be Zexion and Marluxia," Cloud announces. That'll be fun to watch.

"H-hey! What the? Aku?!" Roku shouts.

I laugh as I put an unsuspecting blonde over my shoulders.

"No horse playing!" yells Cloud.

I look around, smirk, and respond, "I don't see any horses here". Cloud just narrows his eyes at me. okay, maybe I shouldn't push my luck… considering what I just did…

But…

"Hey Aku, lets play catch! Throw him over" I hear Axel call.

I nod, adjusting the boy on my shoulder, who's holding on for dear life.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!" Roku snarls, the venom noticeable in his voice.

"Aw, you're no fun," I complain, putting him down. He pouts, crossing his arms. I laugh at him, turning to Roxas. My gaze is met with a cold glare.

"What," I retort.

"Idiot".

oOoOoOo

**Roxas**

A warm body presses against me. I don't have to turn to know who _that _ is.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Axel Asks me.

Well lets see: Zexion the dark illusionist or Marluxia the graceful gardener.

Ha-ha, graceful. His badge is a rose with dark green vines surrounding it. Those vines which are covered with long, sharp, deadly thorns. Power over flowers. He's tough, I'll admit but…

Zexion will win.

The battle between them went even quicker than expected. I'll summarize them to save you from the boring monotony. You're welcome.

The highlight of the battle was pretty much when Demyx was cheering and _accidentally _called Zexion "Sexy" rather than the usual "Zexy".

Zexion's cheeks were dusted with red, so careful to hide his feelings but so noticeable when they show.

Pssh "Sexy" probably is what he calls him when no one's around.

We couldn't see much of the battle because half of it was illusions but the winner was pretty much decided. By me, of course. I was right, Zexion won. He created an illusion of Marluxias prized garden being destroyed. The reaction was priceless.

The second Zexion returns Demyx practically tackled him in a congratulatory hug.

"Yay!" he chirps, "That was awesome even though I don't even know what was happening!"

Zexion looked down, covering his mouth with a hand to try to stifle the quiet laughter the musician caused. Demyx widened his eyes, watching the Slate-haired boy, pink appearing on his features. It wasn't very often that he got to make the illusionist laugh.

Cloud called the next opponents, cutting the moment short as Demyx's name is called along with Riku.

"I don't wanna!" Demyx complains.

Its not shocking, really. He gets excited when he wants to do something but then his laziness kicks in when he's asked. I don't blame him though, especially with that fight with Aku before.

Well, eventually Riku and Cloud managed to convince Demyx to "fight". It ended up being Demyx more focused on playing his sitar rather than paying attention to the water clones he was creating. When he uses his sitar you never know if he's using it to avoid the attempt or actually try. Riku was nonchalantly dodging and destroying them. Way to make Riku show off, Demyx.

Even Sora was bored, deciding not to cheer like he usually did.

It hasn't been long, barely two minutes.

The musician started complaining then.

"Are we done now?" Demyx says, stopping the music and clone attack, "Ah, I give up, too much work, not in the mood."

The water dispersed and Demyx made his way slowly back to the group.

I laugh, Demyx is such a lazy ass.

"So Riku wins," Cloud mumbled. The class is getting monotonous and he knows it. Probably afraid what could happen with a bunch of bored teenagers with Affinities. Pssh, I would be worried with just the teenagers. I mean, if I were him.

"Easiest battle I've ever fought," Riku commented before following the musician.

Demyx fell to Zexion's feet dramatically, because, well, it's Demyx.

"It was horrible, Zexy, they made me do stuff!"

Sora giggles, pretty entertained by the musician (And Riku now that he was back), like most of us.

Zexion sighs, pulling his boyfriend up with hardly any difficulty, "we will be back momentarily." The slate-haired boy informed Cloud.

The teacher nodded; if there was one student he trusted the most it would be Zexion.

"Zexion, you're scaring me," Demyx laughs nervously as his boyfriend leads him down to the regular classroom than out.

"We know what's going on," Aku laughs, nudging Axel.

"Can you be more mature?" Axel replies, not being able to hide his smile.

"Only if you can".

Their smirks mirror each other.

"Aku and Namine, if Aku stays in check" Cloud interrupts, pointedly eyeing the drawing.

Oh, poor, sweet Namine.

"Get ready for the ultimate beat-down from yours truly!" Aku calls vainly, then, in a swift motion, jumps over the railing.

Like an idiot.

He lands on his face.

Like an idiot.

He gets up and brushes himself off like nothing happened.

He's an idiot.

"You fail," Axel yelled, "If you're going to do that at least make it look good! You have my face!"

Aku ignored him, along with the laughter that ensued.

Well, anywho…

The battle went like this:

Aku does a whole bunch of random shit no one could follow or even think of later because of the whole random hectic-ness going on at once. Namine's brain starts to hurt from too many things happening in the future to keep track.

Have I mentioned Namine can see the future? I don't remember. I'm pretty sure I didn't…

In the end, Namine gave in and went to talk to The Fru- I mean Marluxia.

Funny how the winner so far has pretty much been determined by someone giving up.

Cloud must be proud.

"Hey, help with the fire?" Aku asks Axel while staring at the fire somehow burning with nothing.

"Sure, even though I did most of it last time," the original redhead answers. He throws a leg over the railing, eyeing me with what I would call a seductive smirk.

"No," I order him. If he freaking _dares _I will freaking _shank _him.

"But…" cue puppy face, "Aku did…"

"Doesn't mean you should. Don't be an idiot, hurry up."

He does as told. Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship.

After putting out the fire, they rush up. They race each other up the stairs and to the group, _accidentally _running into Sora. In turn, the brunette stumbled against Riku then onto the floor.

Riku helped his crush- I mean, _friend_ off the floor, sending a death glare at the redheads.

"I'm going to hurt you," he whispered like death itself.

Even Sora looked frightened, saying, "Hey, Ri-ri, I'm fine, its okay".

Ha-ha, that nickname.

"I'm still going to hurt them," _Ri-ri_ hisses. (pshhh okay I'm done). We'll so much for being friends. He is probably partially kidding… maybe. Possibly. Probably.

"Please?" Cue Sora's signature pout.

I chuckle to myself, that's it, Riku is done for. When Sora made that face Riku was just putty in his hands. The silver-ette nodded, succumbing to his friends every will.

"Roxas…" Cloud calls, looking at his clipboard. I glance at him nonchalantly.

"…verses Roku".

I raise my eyebrows in a way that asked, "Seriously?"

"Great, Cloud, you are a true genius, I mean absolutely brilliant. " I tell the teacher with annoyance, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Why do _I _have to be the one to fight this freaking nuisance of a battle?

"That's Mr. Strife to you, Roxas," he snaps back half-heartedly.

Pst, like we'd ever call him that.

A battle against my less experienced less controlled self. I'm shaking in terror, end my suffering now.

Well, it was the most irritating battle on the planet.

We ended up tossing a light sphere back and forth. Every time he tried to attack I simply dispersed his light. Eventually he gave in; smart guy.

Cloud shrugs as we return to the group.

"We're back!" Demyx's familiar voice called. He bounded to the group with an excited smile on his face, clearly hiding something. I wonder what? …Ha, no I don't, it's obvious. Zexion was behind him, looking indifferent.

"Just in time, Zexion verses Sora," Cloud ordered. We'll there's a battle we won't be able to see, unless Sora decides to use his ninja skills. Doubtful.

Sora sped away with a grin, "Come on, Zexion!" he races down the stairs.

"Careful Sor," Riku warned worriedly.

I look over at Aku and Roku since they were being oddly quiet. Either the redhead is asleep or Roku knocked him out. Either way, he's on the floor, eyes closed, being quiet, so it doesn't matter.

Axel puts his head on my shoulder so he could whisper in my ear, "SO on a scale form one to me, how naughty can you be?"

I push him away, "Zexion".

Axel laughed, kissing me on the cheek too quickly to dodge.

Turning my attention back to the battle, I see Sora and Zexion simply stare at each other. After a moment the brunette starts to look frustrated. Well, it's not like we can see what's going on.

"Sora," Demyx whines, "Stop making him sad".

We double-take from him to Zexion's seemingly blank expression. The hell?

"How the hell can you tell?" Axel voices our thoughts.

"I can barely even tell, I feel like I'm not doing anything," Sora mutters, though he was better knowing it really was working, "I don't want to do too much, and then you'll all start feeling it."

"I just can," Demyx shrugs.

It would be easier for Sora just to attack hand-to-hand considering the circumstances. Even though Zexion has an insane grip on his emotions, he still feels it to a point and the concentration probably prohibits the use of illusions. Either way illusions would be hard to make.

Sora also likes to look into people's thoughts for anything that would give him an upper hand—from fighting weaknesses to personal affairs that would affect someone's ability to think clearly.

Zexion, though, does something similar: He can't read your thoughts, but he can tap into your fears to create your worst nightmare. He can make you forget reality, in a matter of seconds. It's a scary thought.

None of that though, was necessary for this battle.

Sora widens his blue eyes, a flustered blush appearing on his face. He covers his face, stumbling while making his way to the stairs. He sits on the step before speaking,

"I don't think I could ever un-see that," he mutters, "is that really what you do at your sleepovers?"

Oh, I see.

Zexion casually turns away, a wild blush appearing. He occupies himself with the book in his hands. Demyx nearly fell over, not being able to say a word. For once.

"We should have one of those," Axel whispers seductively into my ear.

"S-shut up," I stutter back, already feeling the heat rise to my face. Damn him and his hotness.

Riku walked down to Sora with an amused grin. He hooked his arms under Sora's to drag him backwards up the stairs. The brunette giggled, forgetting all about the "sleepovers" in Zexion's memories.

Before the slate-haired boy could return, Cloud called him for the next battle. I think he was relieved, not wanting to face us quite yet.

The next battle: Axel verses Zexion

Again, not much happens since Zexion attacked first. By far it was the shortest battle yet, the genius knew exactly what to do. I'll make it just and say it was about me and I don't want to know exactly what was happening…

When they return we have one of those awkward moments where we say nothing but every so often glance at each other. Not even Sora or Demyx would say anything. Two sexual references in a row.

Luckily enough Cloud quickly calls the next battle of Aku and Riku.

Riku easily wins with hand-to-hand combat since Aku is an inexperienced clumsy dipshit of a man.

Then I was called for the epic battle of Light verses Dark.

Well that turned out…

The highlight was when Axel and Sora decide to have a cheer "battle" in the middle of our own. _That_, eventually consisted of Sora dancing like a stripper (seriously, with added scarf for effect) and Axel shaking his hips like a girl (or professional belly dancer) whilst giving his best seductive stare. If I explain more I will die…multiple times. You can say Riku and I get pretty distracted with both the idiocy and the overwhelming attraction.

So Riku wins the battle after who knows how long. I got bored and gave in, honestly.

When I walk back I notice Aku and Roku had ditched. I shrug, Roku will keep them out of trouble, hopefully.

"Last battle!" Cloud announces, "Zexion verses Riku".

I have decided to dub this battle, "The Ultimate Battle of the Emos". (Later I'm going to read this and realize how bored I really am).

I doodle in my sketchbook whilst the battle ensues.

"Sora," I hear Riku murmur, obviously in an illusion. Knowing him, it probably isn't a sexual fantasy. Darkness fumes around him as he stares glossy-eyed at the floor. Even with the darkness, you could see him clearly. Tears fell gently from his eyes, his expression blank.

"The pain…" He whispers before raising his voice in confidence, "Makes my darkness stronger!" The dark grows like a sickly fire. And you now know why I call it _The Ultimate Battle of the Emos._

Cloud came over to us, taking his eyes off the battle for only a second, "you're being called into the office, something about Aku and Roku," he informed us before turning back.

Axel and I glance at each other then roll our eyes.

Inevitable, of course.

"Let's go then, Roxy," Axel smirks, grabbing my hand. I smile, nodding, anything to get out of here.

oOoOoOo

**Aku**

Roku's lips kiss mine fervently, his hands gripping my shirt collar, the fabric twisted around his fist. I kiss him just as passionately, my hands clutching his hips, pulling him against me hard.

My hands brush past his sensitive spot and Roku groans against my neck.

Why don't Roxas and Axel try this? It's amazing to lose yourself in your lovers arms. My hands creep up Roku's bare chest, my tongue explores his mouth, and his hands drop lower, sliding to that _weak spot…_

"What are you doing in my office?!" A voice booms behind us. We fly apart, whirl around, and freeze.

Saix…uh-oh.

His golden eyes flare with anger and his blue hair casts shadows across his face that causes him to be _super _intimidating. Roku puffs out his chest and smiles mischievously.

"Just a little kissing," he whispers, entwining his fingers with mine. Roxas would've ducked down to grab his shirt, would've fumbled to put it on. But not Roku.

"Get. Out. Now." Saix glares at us intently. If looks could kill, we'd be dead ten times over.

Just as I'm about to smirk and make a catch comment, Xemnas appears by Saix's side.

"What's going on here?" he demands, looking at me, then Roku, then to Saix.

"These freaking idiots were making out in _my _office!" the young vice principle snarls.

Xemnas, to our surprise, cracks a grin, slides an arm around Saix's waist, and pulls the angry blue-haired boy closer, holding him tightly against his body.

"Don't be mad, Saix," murmurs Xemnas into his ear, lips brushing against skin, "We do that all the time… and more."

I have no control over the burst of laughter that spews from my mouth. Saix's eyes widen in flushed embarrassment and surprise. His cheeks blaze a hot red.

"Xemnas!" he squeaks, letting his head fall forward. He's really not _that_ much older than us, as much as he acts like it.

Xemnas smirks at us and then strides towards the desk, dragging a humiliated looking Saix with him.

"As much as I understand how hard it is to suppress passionate love," Xemnas says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "You were caught making out in the Vice Principles office. That's intolerable." Suddenly the playfulness drops from Xemnas's tone, his face falling into a business-like, serious expression.

"But we didn't do it on purpose!" I blurt, unable to hide a smirk, "Roku and I were talking and he looked at me a certain way and I reached out to touch his symbol on his cheek and one thing led to another…" my voice trails off, I'm lost stroking Roku's lips.

"Still, you-"Saix is cut off by Roku muttering, "It's not like we were making love or anything."

"We were so close to it though," I snicker, "But I'm sure Xemnas and Saix do that plenty of times a week." (Saix's tomato face makes me smile).

"We do not!" Saix shouts, reaching forward as if to choke me, but Xemnas restrains him.

"Roxas and Axel to the Vice Principles office," Xemnas places down the phone speaker and shakes his head.

Roku scrambles to put on his shirt a few seconds before an annoyed Roxas and bored Axel walks into the room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Axel**

Roxas and I enter the room to find a fuming Saix held at bay by a stern Xemnas and A smirking Aku with an arm slung casually around a bothered Roku.

"So," I say, "What has idiot one and idiot two done now?"

"You technically just call yourself an idiot, idiot," says Aku, "'cause technically, we are you guys"

"As if we didn't already know that," snapped Roxas. Uh-oh, he's moody again. I lean down to kiss his spiky swirl of hair and he flashes me a look that manages to be adorable, annoyed, and flustered at the same time.

"They've been making out in my office," growls a Saix that really needs to chill for a moment.

"That's it?" I laugh, "They're in trouble for kissing? Please, as if that's the worst they could do."

"I thought they'd set someone on fire or something," Roxas sighs, clearly relieved.

"I don't want to see their faces here for the rest of the week. Isn't it enough that I lost my car?" Saix stalks out of the room like an agitated wolf (Pshh), snarling and growling.

"Such a puppy-dog," I mutter under my breath. A thick book flies through the doorway, aimed at me. I duck at the last second, happy to have pulled Saix's strings.

"Well, you heard Saix. Roku and Aku, suspended for a week," Xemnas declares and zips out in pursuit of Saix. No doubt he'll cheer Saix up with a kiss or two. Ha, and maybe even some sexy personal touching, if yah know what I mean.

I turn to say something to Aku and Roku only to find they've lost interest and are tangled in each other's arms.

Roxas stares at the floor.

"Roxas," I murmur. He glances up. "Wanna do some of that?" I ask, indicating our clones with a bob of my head.

"Ax, no," he mumbles in reply, blushing.

"Aw, come on, I'll make you groan with pleasure." Before Roxas can decline, I'm pressing my lips to his and clutching his body to mine. He doesn't resist. (Ha, there's nothing like making out in the same room as your clones. More importantly, Saix's office. Ha-ha, X face.)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As we watch Aku chase Roku around, I swing my hand entwined with Roxas's back and forth. After we'd finally gone home, Roxas had a little talk with our clones. He told them to behave, which, by the way, is impossible.

I dread the moment in which we'll tell Aku and Roku our plan…

To send them back.

And by "back" I mean, back to paper in a notebook/sketchbook. Let them live in paperlandia, or where ever once alive drawings go to live in.

One glance at Roxas's troubled face is enough to tangle up a knot in my stomach.

For now, we let the drawings have their fun.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**Only one more chapter left, Pawns. Then it's all over... but that's okay! *inspirational music* Because we still have the memories! All the good times, and we can make more! And... we'll always have each other! We have the LOVE! ...Pssshhh hahahaa, no, this is where I stop. **

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_


	14. Single Moments

**I'm a very depressing person so I'll try to be upbeat. Enjoy life, get your ass out of home and get some fresh air. Life is only precious because it ends. that's why immortality sucks and is useless. BE FREE. Make the most out of your gifts and don't be one of those suckish people who don't freaking realize what they have until it's freaking gone!**

**She-Wolf**

**_The moon is friend, little wolf_**

**I think I've been rubbing off on you... I am so proud. I don't think I personally would mind being immortal, life will still be precious to me just because other things would end. Myself personally ending has never been an issue with me. **

**Well, Pawns. This is it, our last comments and the last chapter. I won't be commenting at the end just because** **I think it's more dramatic that way. I wrote this one, kind of made me teary-eyed while writing to be honest. I was talking to The Epic Blue Pirate about how I think my greatest weakness is the thought that everything will end. I either am okay with that, wanting some new things to happen from being bored with life (Pushing away friends), or completely paranoid. This is a good end, though. It means something just as exciting, or even better can come along. This story will end and many more will begin. **

**It will end... But remember that nothing ever has to truly be over.**

**-Blue**

_**Watch the sky**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Single Moments**_

**Roxas**

"Where are we going?" Aku asks from the backseat of Axels car the second the car starts.

"Zexion's," I answer, aiming the cool AC at myself. I Steal the two in the middle for myself, Axel doesn't seem to mind. That hot-head.

"Why? He's so boring!" Aku complained, flopping back onto the seat.

Axel and I grin at each other before he backs the car out to get moving. Aku obviously doesn't know Zexion.

"You'll change your mind about that if we catch him at the right time," Axel laughs.

Aku shrugs, losing interest as he gazed over at Roku who was quietly looking out the window.

And this is where life gets ridiculous.

"Your magic is strong, my lord" Aku says in his best British accent. Roku looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"It reaches the deepest dept of me, drawing forth my intense lust," The redhead continued, "I shall do all you command". He smirked, massaging his lover's hand.

Roku blinks agonizingly slowly before replying bluntly, "Drop the accent" and looking back out the window.

"After all the love I gave you," Aku groaned in defeat.

I don't even know how to respond to that.

"If you shut up I'll lock both of you in a closet together," Axel announces with a nod. He obviously doesn't want to risk Aku making him look bad by being ridiculous.

My other grinned out the window in response while Aku mimed zipping his lips.

"Thank-you Axel," I whisper more to myself than to him.

"I'll add Roxas too if you want".

Never mind, Axel, go die.

oOoOoOo

We eventually get to Zexion's house, hopping simultaneously out of the car. Somewhat. The ride was more or less quiet. Mostly.

Zexion's house is kept to perfection from inside to out. The grass is freshly trimmed while the flowers that are placed by the steps to the door are perfectly symmetrical. The white of the house looks bright, complimented by the black features of the windows and door. There is a car in the driveway while Axel's is parked by the street. I definitely know whose car that is, and so does Axel.

We walk to the door, Axel and I leading, of course. The original redhead doesn't even bother to knock, checking to see if the door was already unlocked. He curses under his breath when he realized the knob wouldn't turn. With a sigh, he moved to the old potted plant that rested casually on the floor.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Roku suggested, though he obviously didn't care how we got in.

"Nah," Axel replied as he dug a key out of the dirt, "I have a key".

"How do you know where the key is hidden?" Aku asks curiously while his other unlocked the door.

"Came here with Demyx a couple of times," Axel returns the key to the pot, "He practically lives here."

He opened the door and we all tumbled in.

"Take your shoes off," I order before anyone could move another step, "Zexion's mom is a stickler for neatness".

Pretty sure no one is home other than Zexion. It wasn't her car in the driveway and considering who it is, there wouldn't be anyone here.

The floor is a lovely dark wood floor with light yellow walls that makes the place seem welcoming. Stairs lined the wall in front of the entrance.

After taking our shoes off Axel motioned to the stairs, "Be really quiet" he whispered.

"Is he home?" Aku asks just as quietly.

Axel says nothing but leads us up the stairs cautiously, leaning down like a "ninja".

He leads us to the door of Zexion's room and we automatically press our ears to the door.

"Demyx is here," Axel commented, "His car was in the driveway".

"Is that why we're sneaking around?" Roku sighed, "Think we'll catch them in the act or something?"

"Maybe," Axel laughed

I don't complain.

I've done this before.

"Zexion," We here Demyx mutter from behind the door, "Try this here".

We glance at each other curiously before turning back to listen, our bodies squished against each other.

"That suits you well," Zexion says as Demyx giggles and there is a thud.

"The hell are they doing?" Aku whispers. His eyes meet Axel's in the same spark of mischief. Oh the horror.

The original redhead turned the knob and we all push to catch the display.

It is a strange sight indeed…

Demyx is dressed in a black, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt complete with sliming black skinny jeans. Along with that he's wearing a long, flowing, lime green cape and a superhero mask of the same color.

On the other hand Zexion is sporting a dark blue tank-top that was a little too short, riding up even more to show off his stomach. He is wearing black shorts also, which was decorated with a fluffy cat tail that was curving to rest happily on his exposed stomach. The outfit, though, wasn't complete without the matching cat ears on his head.

Superhero-Demyx was straddling and holding down Neko-Zexion on the blue bed located in the room. Neko-Zexion looked completely submissive under Superhero-Demyx, clutching at the disheveled covers.

Superhero-Demyx stares at us, a dumbstruck expression on his face.

Neko-Zexion's eyes are squinted in a disappointed and annoyed glare.

From the corner of my eyes I see Axel casually take out his phone and snap a picture. His blank face doesn't hide the amusement in his eyes. He clicks on the phone a few times before sticking it back in his pocket. My own phone vibrates a second later.

"Excuse us for a moment," Zexion muttered, sitting up. Demyx had to shift back, still straddling his boyfriend.

"That's kinda kinky," Aku couldn't hold back his comment.

"Get out," Zexion nearly growled.

Aku swallows, backing up with the rest of us.

I close the door in front of us and turn back to stare at the others. Then, we can't hold it in anymore, all bursting into fits of giggles. Roku topples to Aku, laughing into his chest.

"You were right, Zexion isn't as boring as I thought," Aku admitted with another chuckle, "he was a freaking cat".

"Demyx can squeeze into some tight clothes, too," Roku added, pulling on Aku's shirt.

After a while we hear Demyx call, "Okay, you can come in now".

I reach for the door but It opens before I can grab it. Demyx's smiling face appears. He had ditched the cape and mask and switch to a loose tee-shirt. With a wave of his hand, he signaled us to come in.

Zexion is sitting in a rolly-chair in front of his computer. He has an oversized, black sweatshirt and a sour look on his face.

"So, what do you want?"

We know it's best not to mention what we just witnessed.

"Eh, we want to send Aku and Roku back," I say

"What?!" Aku yells.

Oops, did we not tell them?

"I don't want to come back! I'm finally living!"

Aku grabs Axel's shirt in his fists, pulling him so they were face to face. Axel stared back with what could be described as authority.

"Don't send us back," Aku was far from being intimidating; rather, he spoke almost pleadingly. He pushes Axel away and turns to punch the bed multiple times.

Roku watched his boyfriend apathetically as he threw a tantrum. After a moment the blonde walked up to him, grabbed one of his wrists, and turned Aku to face him.

"Stop acting like a child," he says in monotone, "We both knew this would happen eventually. What did you think we would do? Live off those two for the rest of our lives? Hell, I don't even know if we can age!" Roku looked at his feet sadly before continuing, " I don't want to go back either… but in the end we are just drawings."

Aku gazed sullenly at the blonde drawing before leaning in so their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, grabbing the others hands.

"So what's the problem?" I turn as Demyx asks, looking confused.

"Well, we don't know how," Axel says, "Roxas only knows how to make them".

I slid the ring off my finger.

"Let me have a look," Zexion says, extending a hand.

I hand it to him, curious about what he'll figure out.

We watch as the slate-haired boy examined the ring. He looked up after a moment with his usual stoic expression.

"Did you notice this before?" he pointed to the inside of the ring an we lean in to see.

On the inside is an inscription stating, _Revertere ad alterum mundum vivos et totum._

"What does that mean?" I question to the illusionist.

"It's Latin for, return to the other world, living and whole".

The other world?" Demyx speaks with awe.

"Wait, wait, wait," Axel says seriously, "since when do you speak Latin?"

"I don't speak it, I simply guessed what it said" Zexion said, glancing casually at Demyx.

We stare vacantly at the genius, slightly perplexed.

The musician giggles, hugging his short boyfriend.

"Zexy, you made a joke," he chuckled, nuzzling the slate-haired boy.

Axel and I glance at each other. Oh.

"Anywho… so pretty much its saying they're going to go to another world, still alive?" I ask more to myself then the others.

"Paperlandia! I was right!" Axel says a little too vainly.

I roll my eyes as Demyx says, "It should be Papermania".

"Hear that guys?" Axel announces to our others, "you'll still be alive, just in another world".

They stare at us with disbelief visible in their eyes.

A smile begins to grow on Aku's face, distorting his mark slightly.

"Really?" Aku asks but he obviously already believes it.

"Yeah," I laugh at his stupid Cheshire cat grin that looks so much like Axel's.

The redhead drawing gave the blonde next to him a tight congratulatory hug, covering his face in kisses.

"We won't cease to exist or anything!" Aku cheers happily.

I turn my attention back to Zexion, "So how do we do it?"

"I'm assuming you do the same thing but chant this simultaneously," The illusionist explains, brushing down his bangs.

"Alright, well, first things first, how do I say this?"

oOoOoOo

"This is it, guys," I mutter, looking at the blank paper sadly. I grip Axel's hand with a sigh.

"Guess it is, huh?" Aku rubs the back of his neck, looking around my room. Probably trying to memorize every detail before having to leave.

"Don't forget us," Roku joins, grabbing Aku's hand with both of his.

"I don't think that's possible," Axel laughs. They smile, remembering all the trouble they caused. All the freaking trouble.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound sappy or anything, but I'm really grateful to you guys. If it wasn't for you two, who knows where Axel and I would be. Even with all the trouble you've caused… that's one thing that made it so fun," I glance at Axel with a small smile, "We never knew what to expect. All we knew was that it would probably get Saix mad. However irritating and idiotic you would be this has been a pretty interesting adventure. You guys know more than anyone that I'm not one to be so squishy and sweet like this, but I've got to say, I'll miss you two."

Aku's eyes grew into his very puppy-like expression, "We'll miss you too".

"Hey, and we're thankful too," Roku said.

Axel deeply whined; another sorrowful monologue and he might just explode from sadness.

Roku continues anyway, "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had this chance to live".

"Yeah, and I would be lonely without Roku too," Aku adds, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

I run the hand with the ring on it over the blank paper, saying the words perfectly. Learning to pronounce them took a while but Zexion was a good teacher. Even after ruining his kinky party with Demyx.

The ring glowed as well as the paper. The paper, though, glowed with green, wavy light.

"So, one last group hug?" Aku suggests.

We smile, wrapping out arms around each other. It is a little too warm, to say the least. Always oddly warm, crushing out bodies together, but. But, still comfortable.

We all pull away after a moment, looking sadly into each other's eyes.

Aku leads Roku to the glowing paper I placed on the floor.

The drawing turns to us, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I'm Aku and this blondy is my lover Roku, keep it memorized." He says, tapping his temple the way Axel does when he says his catchphrase.

"We will," Axel and I say at the same time, as Aku brings his lover up to a kiss and jumps into the paper. The power of the right that brought them to life encases them in brilliant green light.

Then, they were gone.

I look over at Axel and our eyes meet, reflecting the same sadness and love.

I tear away from his gaze to walk over to the paper on the floor and pick it up. On it, there is Aku and Roku, lips locked in a blushing kiss.

"You know what's funny?" Axel says, coming closer to look at the picture from over my shoulder.

"What?" I ask.

"Out of all the things we could have created in all of our imagination… anything our hearts desire… and we think of ourselves."

I laugh, more specifically we thought of each other, but isn't that what our hearts desire in the end?" I'm being sappy but who the hell cares.

He spins me around so I can see the happy grin on his face.

"You know, I really love you".

I chuckle, shaking my head, "so what now?"

A mischievous smirk appears on his face, "what else do you desire? I mean, we still have the ring"

I shrug, "how about we ditch this place and do something fun?" I say curiously and very seductively like Roku would (Not against it). "In the middle of the park," I add with a purr (_That_ I am against). My best Roku impression.

Axel laughs, "Yeah, that would be amazing actually, no one will notice us gone. Let's go out and live!"

His Aku isn't half bad, ha-ha.

Maybe We'll visit them one day, or bring them back. I wouldn't mind that, as long as the place isn't really called "Paperlandia".

...If anything, it should be called _Paper Heart_.

It is amazing to see how interesting life can get just because of a single moment.

**The end **

_**The moon is friend, little wolf**_

_**Watch the sky**_


End file.
